Memories
by Nickels35
Summary: Julian and Drew team up and both must face there past to save the people they love. Drew learns a whopper of truth when he confronts his past. Julian is at a crossroads do he follow his heart or will his past always define him.
1. Chapter 1

The penthouse

Drew unlocked the door but stopped hoisted Sam into his arms as the entered the apartment. "What are you doing" Sam says as she giggles, "I am carrying my bride over the threshold "he said with a smile.

"God, I love you" she said as he put her down on the floor as he kissed her. Well I love you too Mrs. Cain he said with a smile, but I have a big surprise for you he said with a grin.

"Oh Yeah what's that" Sam said grabbing his shirt don't keep a girl in suspense now she says as she bites her lip. He pulled her by her waist or we can go see what that surprises are he said taking her by the hand.

Drew grabbed the bags from the hallway and threw them by the closet door. Your surprises await Mrs. Cain Drew said he put blindfolds over her eyes. What are you up to husband she said as she got into the car he buckled her seatbelt.

He drove around until he stopped the car "Drew" where are we Sam asked. Drew helped her out the car they walked a little then stopped "welcome home Mrs. Cain he said taking off the blindfolds.

Sam was in awe this is our home, you didn't he shook his head yes with a lot of help from your mom and mine. You want to see he said with a smile as he leads her to the house. I didn't sign any papers but both Monica and Alexis said you would love it so let's see if there right.

It has four and half bedroom, 3 bathrooms it's a corner lot a wall around the whole back of the property. Wow Sam says all we have to do is sign and its ours, though Monica wanted us to stay with her. But I turned her down Drew said, 'I bet she did 'she would love that Sam says.

"You know she would "she was trying to give us a whole wing, but this place was the comprise Drew said with a smile as Sam laughed.

"So, what do you think" Drew asks

'I love it the vaulted ceilings, the whole open conception perfect sight line through the whole house, come let me show you the master suite he said with a raised eyebrow. He took he by the hand and lead the way the master suite had high ceilings walk in closet and wait until you see the bathroom he said as open the door.

Sam was in awe 'this is ours' she asked

Yup soon as we sign on the dotted line Drew says

'Yeah but can we afford it' Sam asked

"Yes, we can I told them our price range that we talked about" Drew replies, he took her hands in his I wanted to do this, so we start off our married life in a home of our own he said. I love it she said but when would we move in she said, well your mom and sister took the liberty of packing up Scout and Danny's room while we were gone. They just needed to be sure you would love like they thought you would.

Sam looked around when would we move in she says with a smile, we can be all settled in by the end of the week he says. "Let's do it" let's move into our forever home she says kissing him as he swept her off her feet. Shall we go see the kid's rooms he says, showing her the rest of the house as they called Alexis who hurried over.

You know I think we are going to be happy there Sam says as they entered the building, you know I must handed it to my mom and Monica. They had it down to a tee everything the high ceilings the earthy backyard, I'm still amazed by that master bathroom that bathtub is huge.

Monica was still hoping we take her up on her offer of living with her, but she is glad we like it, so why don't we go get the ki…

When he was hit from behind knocking him unconscious as he was fading he all he saw was a mans shoes when he came too "SAM" he shouted as he sat up.

That's when he tried to stand when Julian rushed in, 'Drew' what happen he said helping him up. As he looked around "SAM, SAM ANSWER ME yelled as he struggled to stand. That's when Julian looked around the Livingroom looked as if there was a Hella of a fight.

'Where is my daughter' Julian said as Drew stammered up the steps to look for Sam as Julian searched the lower level, Both men came saying.

" SHE IS GONE"


	2. Chapter 2

_There will be no dead Nathan instead Sam and Drew got to enjoy their honeymoon with the kids. When they came back all hell broke loose there will be a Julexis reunion. This is not a JaSam story it's a dream and a Julexis story Sam and Drew are coming back from their honeymoon. Laura is still running for mayor Spencer is in town with her Spencer is still the sole heir of the Cassadine estate. I thought it was a horrible do over to rewrite after it has been well documented on why whoever controlled the heir controlled thee estate. It was always from firstborn to firstborn and it will stay that way._

The penthouse

"Drew what happen here" Sam and I came back from seeing the house and we where going to get the kids when I was hit from behind. Is all I remember it was a man he said confused holding his head.

"I…I…. I…. got to find her Drew said getting up and grabbing his phone. "Hey man I need your help pass by the penthouse its important Drew says on the phone.

Sam put up a Hella of a fight but who took her and why Drew says looking around for clues. And until we know who and why they took her I will go get the kids and make sure they are safe. I owe you two that much I will be back, and we will find my daughter together,

"Thank you, Julian," just don't tell Monica I don't want to worry her we are going to find her. Why were you here Drew ask, I came by to speak to you too about some stuff I have for the kids Julian says?

Alexis told me you too brought a house I spoke to Lucas as well and I'm going to be the man they thought I was. I'm going to be back, and we will find our girl even if I must reach out to old contacts.

15 minutes later Curtis came 'hey man' aren't you supposed to ne with Sam and those two beautiful kids he says as he enters. Yeah, I should Drew said but tonight after we signed the papers to our house. Sam and I came back here to get something I was hit from behind.

When I came too Julian cam running in he said the door was half open and I just found this.

'Is that a flash drive' Curtis ask

'Yes, it is' and whoever this is has my wife' Drew says

"Hey man let's call Jordan on this man Curtis says, no man they said no cops and they left this Drew said I reached out to some of the guys I served with. Had this same pendant now I don't know if they dropped this on purpose or not.

But they came into my home where my kids sleep and took my wife and threaten her life Curtis Drew said hotly. Ok man I here what you need me to do I got your back-man Curtis says. Just help me get my wife back Drew says staring at the pendant.

Do you think you think you can get the security footage from tonight he asked his friend? I know a guy Curtis says picking up the phone and making a call.

Quartermaine mansion

Julian rang the doorbell as Alice opened the door "how can I help you Mr. Jerome she says. As Monica came Alice is that…. What are you doing here she spat glaring at Julian? 'Good evening to you too Monica' he said through gritted teeth I'm here to pick up my grandchildren he said.

Absolutely not she said harshly, listen Sam and Drew ask me to pick them up call him if you don't believe me Julian says. When Danny spots him 'Grandpa' he says running to hug him "hey buddy" Julian says hugging him.

'How was the trip' he asked kneeling in front him, it was awesome mommy taught me how to snorkel and daddy taught me to surf the boy said excitedly. And Scout got in the water too Danny said, and I bet she had her big brother looking out for her Julian said. Danny shook his head yes when Monica came in I spoke to Drew he said its fine. Julian smiled 'I told you so' as Alice brought down Emily Scout handing her to Julian.

As he looks into her eyes looking just like her mother 'hey my girl how you are doing' he said. Come Danny lets go buddy Julian said picking up Scouts bag, where is mommy and Daddy he asked curiously. Julian says well I'm going to take you to them they got a little caught up is all.

Ok the boy said a they left, when Ned came downstairs "was that Julian" that just left here he asked with Olivia behind him. "Yes" apparently Sam and Drew asked him to pick them up Monica says suspiciously. 'Don't tell me any of you are buying this' Olivia said Sam can't stand the sight of him.

Yes, I know but Drew said it was ok they got caught up and Julian was just there in the moment Monica says.

Somewhere in Port Charles

Julian went in the opposite Direction of the penthouse, he pulled over when another car pulled up alongside them. "Ok" Danny buddy I need you to go with Ava and Dr. Munroe she is going to keep you safe. Danny watched him cautiously where is mommy he asked, Julian sighed.

Well something happened at your house and your parents wanted me to keep you safe ok. So, I need you to go with my baby sister and protect your baby sister do you understand Julian asked. Trying his best not to worry the boy, 'where will you be' he asked Julian smiled I'm going to help your mama.

But it would be a big help if you go with Ava that's Avery's momma she is going to keep your safe ok big guy he said. 'Ok Grandpa' he said as Ava got Scout settled in her car as Julian hugged him. I promise your parents will come get you when its safe ok Julian says as he eyed Ava.

Griffin got Danny in the car, 'I promise you on my life Julian I will keep them safe' Ava vows as Julian nods. As the both walk back to there cars driving in opposite directions Julian eyes grew dark. He thought whoever took his daughter will have hell to pay when he got his hands on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drew was dead on his feet he and Curtis had spent the better part of the night into early morning going over the security footage and nothing. They were waiting to hear back from Curtis's contact from the Dot.**

 **Julian came in Drew was standing by the terrace door, "do you know we were going to have a skylight put into our new house Drew says. So, she could look up and see the stars Not even turning around to face Julian, "listen the kids are safe for now only person who knows where they are is me".**

 **We will bring them home when we find their mother and we will find their mother he says sternly. He turned around "where are my kids" Drew asks, they are with Ava and Dr. Munro safely tucked away Julian replies.**

 **Drew gives him a suggestive look, "I trust Ava she knows what they mean to me" she won't let anything happen to them I promise you that. I reached out to some people who owe me favors they will step in when we need them.**

 **You just got out of prison do you really think you should rely on old contacts Drew says. I will do whatever is necessary to get my daughter back "do you have anything, yet Julian says.**

 **I found this I know it means something I just haven't figured it out yet. 'What is it' Julian ask, it's a pendant that all the guys in my unit had Drew says. How do you know? Julian replies, when I spoke to some of the guys I served with they told me about it.**

 **It has the initials on it off a guy that supposedly died in combat so how is a dead guys pendant ended up in my apartment Drew says. So, did any of the guys you spoke to know where you an Sam live Julian ask.**

" **NO" we spoke to them at the office, no all the files on him are either classified and tampered with Drew says running his hand down his face. "Well that is suspicious as hell if you ask me" Julian says, I agree I must wait to hear back from anybody, but I doubt they will tell me anything useful.**

 **So where do we start Julian says, we start with the get away car that flew out of here Curtis is waiting to hear back from his friend Drew says. "Why don't you try to rest" you are no good to Sam if you don't Julian says watching the younger man climb the steps. Julian sighed and shook his head he would find his daughter if it was the last thing he did.**

 **The Quartermaine mansion**

" **Yeah Alexis I was little thrown as well when he showed up, but Drew said it was ok, but something didn't sit right with me after they left. Oh, that is wonderful I'm glad they loved the house so when do they move in by the end of the week of that's good. "Thank you for letting me know just let me know what Sam says it was unsettling to say the least having Julian anywhere near my grandkids Monica says on the phone. Which caught Michael off guard hearing the tales end of the conversation "grandmother Julian was here he asked.**

" **Oh, Michael honey you caught me off guard" you trying to give an old woman a heartache she says with a smile, when was Julian here Michael asked. Last night he came to take Danny and Scout home Sam and Drew had to take care of some things Monica says, grandmother do you really believe that Michael asked.**

 **They don't like him anymore then anyone else does Michael insist, well Michael honey I called and spoke to Drew he said it was ok she says. "I mean are you sure it was him this is just a little weird that they go from hating his guts to having them around the kids you know Michaels says. I know what you mean it was weird to me as well but Drew said it was ok so what can you do I should get to the hospital Monica says squeezing his arm.**

 **Michael stood for a second before he paused for a second and pulled out his phone hey can you meet me its important he says as he grabs his coat and leaves.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

' **What are we going to do with her' the man said, I don't know we have to wait to get word back from the boss the other guy says. Sam was fighting to keep her eyes open. She knew she wasn't restrained which means they didn't see her as a threat which could work for her she thought. Now only if she could keep her eyes open long enough to look around and get to a vertical position, oh my god Drew the kids her mind raced. She went to move but heard the footsteps getting closer to her she decide to play possum until she was strong enough to make a move.**

 **Julian was on the phone when Alexis approached him "what the hell is going on you tell me right now or so help me god" she says angrily. Well good morning to you too Alexis he said sarcastically," don't be cute I mean it" Alexis said. "What do you mean" he said with a grin she rolled her eyes well I haven't spoken too Sam or Drew and Monica told me you picked up the kids last night Alexis says.**

 **He shrugs it was nothing they were trying to handle something I stopped by the house "right place right time I guess he said as he saw Drew coming in who turned right back around and left. Alexis looked him in his face "your lying" you think I wouldn't know when your lying to me you did it so much I can see all the signs your pathological Julian she said.**

 **Julian just stared into her eyes his heart was screaming tell her the truth, the other part wanted to protect her from worrying about their daughter. He knew he had made so many mistakes and it costed him everything their faces, there looks of hurt and disappoint and hatred haunted him every time he closed his eyes. But he knew he couldn't hurt her this time around not even to make himself feel better, 'hello earth to Julian' she said waving her hand in front of her face.**

 **When he pulled her close kissing, her putting everything into it as she pushed away and stumbled back, "why why would you do that she said stammering on her worlds. It's all I could think about with being so close to you and not being able to take you in my arms and hold you and not let you go.**

 **Alexis, I know I was wrong for how I treated you, I'm not going to make excuses for myself, but I backed myself into a corner with Olivia and I didn't know how to get out. Part of me thought if you all hated me you would be safer that I threw everything we had our family, I threw it all away and you still weren't safe.**

 **And it was all for nothing because I couldn't keep my family safe, and worse of all I can't get back and all I have is myself to blame. I can't even see my kids my grandkids. You know when I seen Danny he got so big I miss spending time with him, I miss plying cars with him and Scout oh my god I have only every seen her once he says with tears in his eyes.**

 **And I hurt you and that is the one thing I never wanted to do he said wiping the tears away as he turned his back to her. When she gained her equilibrium 'why didn't you ask for help' she says, he smirks who would help me Alexis Julian says. I didn't know where she was or where she would have ended up, Rudge would show up at my office showing me pictures of you and the girls Lucas and Leo.**

 **And I didn't know what to do I took back over the business because off it he says with a sigh, I know you don't believe it, but I never wanted to hurt you.**

 **You gave me the one thing that I always wanted he said**

" **What's that' she asked in a soft voice**

" **A FAMILY TO CALL MY OWN" he says looking at her**

 **Kelly's diner**

" **Hey uncle Jason" thanks for meeting me Michael says**

 **What's going on he ask**

 **I have I strange feeling about this when I heard grandmother say it Julian Jerome picked up Danny and Scout last night and trust me Uncle Jason that is very unlikely.**

 **Why is that Jason asked**

 **You don't know Michael says**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly's diner**

 **Sam and scout almost died last year because his sister Olivia Jerome pushed Sam of the foot bridge on to the incline. Sam was in a coma because of it and to top it off he almost killed Alexis Michael says indignantly.**

 **There is a lot you don't know about Julian Jerome he is not to be trusted So there is no way in hell Sam or Drew will let Julian willingly pick up Danny and Scout.**

" **Are you sure" Jason ask**

" **Hell, yeah they hate him just like everyone else I know that for sure Michael says. Maybe she changed her you know Jason says, "No uncle Jason I texted Molly to be sure she says no Michael says.**

" **Ok thanks I will speak to Sam and I will look into it he says picking up his phone to call her but gets no answer. I will handle it don't worry I got go meet your dad I see you later he says hugging him.**

 **He starts to leave do you think he is a danger to the he asks Michael, "hell yeah" Michael replies he is another reason Morgan is dead. Jason shakes his head as he left trying to call Sam still no reply he started to head to Aurora when he got a call from Sonny.**

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **It had been awhile since Alexis left Julian ponder to his self how did he let it go this far. Then he thought of Kim she was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't the one that set his soul on fire. He wouldn't lead her on she didn't deserve that he text Drew to see when he would swing by.**

 **Julian didn't want to take a chance and show up at Aurora bringing attention to them it was better they meet at Curtis place. When he heard the door open he shouted where not open right now. Turning around "You wanted intel I got it" the man said so what is it Julian say. There is a new guy in town setting up shop right up under Corinthos's nose. "I don't give a shit about Corinthos Pete" Julian says my daughter is my concern nothing else he says gruffly.**

 **Oh yeah, they were pros who took your daughter they were Strategic I mean they had to have someone watching them. And it was this guy Pete says showing him the picture "SON OF A BITCH" Julian say.**

 **I seen this son of a bitch when I was coming in the building "you find him you hear me Julian spat. "Yeah sure thing Julian "Pete says giving him the picture and turning to leave.**

 **He sighed running his hand down his face kicking the chair in that moment Julian knew he would make it right for his children.**

 **Aurora Media**

 **After leaving Charlie's pub luckily avoiding Alexis which he was doing all morning. He also had Sam's secretary cover if anyone called or stop by Alexis would know something was wrong. Drew couldn't help but to wonder was she ok were she was he sighed.**

 **He hopes they get something soon when his computer beep and opened the email and read it he slammed it down angrily.**

 **When Jason made it to Aurora he went to knock on Sam's door when her secretary stops him. Can I help you sir she said looking at him, yeah, I just came to speak to Sam Jason says? "I'm sorry Mrs. Cain is in a meeting sir would you like to leave a message I can give her.**

 **Umm no I will try her later he says turning to leave when he saw Drew coming out his offices in a hurry.' Hey Drew 'Jason said as Drew pushed the button to the elevator "what can I do for you Jason he said getting into the elevator.**

 **Michael told me Julian picked up the kids last night Jason said. yeah, he did Sam and I a favor Drew said as the elevator opened. He also told me you guys don't like or trust Julian Jason asked. Well Jason he is Sam's father Michael of all people know relationship with fathers are.**

 **Sam decide she ants to give him a chance it really isn't anyone else's business whether Sam choices to have a relationship with him. I just saying with everything he has done to you guys and Alexis why chance it Jason says.**

 **Well Jason Sam feels otherwise and I'm supporting her on that it's not that big of a deal Drew say. Now if you don't mind I'm running late to a meeting so I have too go Drew say making his way to the exit.**

" **What did you mean about Michael relationship with his father "Jason asked. Well he forgave Sonny for everything he did Drew says you should ask Monica she is better equipped to tell the story then me. And with that Drew left Jason confused in the middle of the Metro Court lobby.**

 **Outside of Port Charles**

 **Danny sweetheart can you help me with your sister Ava says, Ok the little boy says beaming with innocence. Did you have fun chopping the fire wood and playing in the snow she asked.**

 **She was doing everything in her place to keep him busy as she rocked Scout who reminded her of Kiki when she was a baby. It only made her miss Avery even more she smiled down at Danny as he played with Scout.**

 **Made her think of this past Summer even though Sam was sick her niece gave her the strength to not give up. And if all she could do is protect her babies she would do it after the kids went down for a nap.**

 **You know when Sam was sick she stops by my house looking for Julian she was the one who convinced me to wear the mask.**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

" _ **Children should be with their mothers" Sam says**_

 _ **Even mothers like me Ava says solemnly, Sam looks over at the mask shouldn't you be wearing that. As Ava looks and walks over umm oh why bother it not going to change anything she says dropping it on the chair.**_

' _ **You're not a monster' Sam says walking over to her crossing her arms**_

" _ **Really don't my actions make me one Ava says, what does Sonny's actions make him hmm Sam replies. Where is this coming from Ava ask confused, you see I have been doing a lot of thinking lately about Karma and you had to pay the price, but Sonny hasn't.**_

 _ **And wouldn't you like to be around when he does huh Sam says as Ava watched her cautiously. Sam reaches for the mask you can wall yourself up in your penthouse close yourself up from the world, keep yourself away from your daughter.**_

 _ **Concede victory to Sonny or you can have whatever you want, whenever you want it Ava watched the young woman carefully. You can reclaim your life the way you want hmm yeah, she says as she puts the mask on her slowly.**_

 _ **Easy as she closes the mask around Ava head "come on" Sam says walking her to the wall mirror.**_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 **She didn't make me feel like a monster she encourage me to reclaim my life and to stop hiding. Now she is out there somewhere in god knows what shape Griffin. I owe it to her to protect her babies Ava said fiercely Griffin smiled I'm happy she did he said kissing her.**

 **It had been days still no answer from Sam he even stop by the office her secretary said he just missed her. Its like she purposely hasn't return any off his calls.**

 **Somewhere he watches Drew quietly reveling in him finally having the upper hand on him. All the while toying with everyone around him leading them all down he rabbits whole. He thought it was quite humorous how just like Drew, Jason thought he was smarter and better.**

 **It just proved that it would be the Achilles heel for the both they may be bigger, but he proved to be smarter then them both as he smirked.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry but Oscar isn't Drew son me personally the kid annoys me, so he and Kim are still around but not in not relation to Drew. Anna is not Peter's mother it is an unidentified woman don't like that b.s rewrite. That is why he was obsessed with anna because she never wanted him.**_

 **Metro Court**

 **Drew came in you can give that too Jason he said as Carly looked up. What is this it's the keys to the penthouse mines and Sam's Drew said as he turned to walk away.**

 **Oh, and Sam and I talked it over you and Sonny are no longer Scout god parents he said when he turned back. Carly jerked her head umm is that your call or Sam's she said.**

 **You know I was just trying to help you, I'm telling you it wont end well. He gritted his teeth and shook his head goodbye Carly he said walking away.**

 **She didn't like being dismissed I get it you feel slighted, but I wasn't trying to hurt you. And I'm telling you to step away because I don't want to see you get hurt she said. Drew chuckled who are you kidding Carly you don't give a damn about me.**

 **I'm just making it final is all and for now you are my landlord for now he said. Well I will speak to Sam to see what she says, you can't just have decided that we can't be her godparents.**

 **Yeah well, we did Carly, you don't care about the well being of my child Carly. You have your friend back be happy you don't need me, and I don't need friends like you he said making it final by walking away.**

 **Somewhere I Port Charles**

 **Alexis had been calling both Sam and Drew for days and know hearing back from either of them. Something didn't sit well with her this was the longest she has gone without speaking to them. She has even dropped by the house and nothing, then there was Julian.**

 **When there was a knock on the door "Monica" Alexis said come in have a seat. Alexis said "thank you the older woman responded. Hey what can I do for you Alexis said, I know Drew said it was ok, but Michael said they never trust Julian.**

 **Well when I did speak to Drew a few days ago he said the same thing Alexis said. And I did ask Julian he said it was just right place right time. Do you believe him Monica asked, I see no reason for him lie if Drew said it was ok Alexis says?**

 **Thank you, Monica says, getting up hopefully they will still drop the kids of this weekend she says. I don't think so Monica I think they probably will spend the weekend settling into there new house Alexis said.**

" **Probably" well I must get to the hospital you take care Alexis she said as she left.**

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **As Julian got ready to he turned to see Sonny and Jason in his bar. Corinthos, errand boy wat can I get for you too Julian said sarcastically. You can tell me why Sam had you pick up the kids according to everyone her and Drew dot like you.**

 **Julian chuckles I'm going to say this once Morgan so hear me whatever is going n between me and my daughter is between me and her. Now I don't give a damn what anyone else has to say my daughter and her husband said it was ok.**

 **Well I would rather hear that from Sam then you Jason said but she isn't calling me back. Julian laughed then that should tell you what you need to know Morgan he said.**

 **Can I get you boys anything no then there is the door get the fuck out my bar?**

" **Big talk Jerome" Sonny said**

" **Yeah well I'm getting really sick and tired of you coming down here getting in my face Julian said. Hey errand boy did he tell you he murder your brother and has the gall to walk around here like he is the only one entitled to forgiveness.**

 **Jason looked at him confused this was the second time he heard about A.J. Corinthos your no better than me, so you and this bitch can get out of my bar good day gentleman. As a young guy entered the bar Jason got ready to attack but Sonny stopped him.**

 **Not here Sonny said as they left, I don't want him around my son Jason said I'm going to Aurora you are coming Sonny.**

 **Aurora Media**

 **Carly head into Sam office can I help you Mrs. Corinthos the woman said. Yeah, I was just heading in to speak with Sam she said walking around the woman.**

 **Mrs. Cain isn't in right now the young woman said I just called a half an hour ago and you told me she was in a meeting. She stepped out Mrs. Corinthos I told her she said she would call when she got a chance.**

 **Do you know where she went Carly asked, no she didn't Mrs. Corinthos the young woman said. Thank you, Carly, said agitatedly as she stormed off and headed to the restaurant.**

 **Metro Court restaurant**

 **Where she was greeted by Sonny who she was happy to see 10 minutes later Jason came to the restaurant. Here you go she said handing Jason his keys, what's this he asked Jason looked at her.**

 **That is the keys to your penthouse Drew gave it to me this morning, when he said that we can no longer be Scout's godparents. 'What' Sonny said, yeah but I told him I was going to speak to Sam, but I haven't been able to get a hold of her.**

 **You too Jason asked, what do you mean she isn't answering your calls either Carly asked. This is weird Carly said, but all Jason could think about is what Julian said earlier.**

 **Back at Aurora media**

 **Curtis man I'm going out of my mind she has been gone for days now I reached out to the navy. And they said they don't know whose tag it is, and he didn't lose this by accident.**

 **I just feel like I'm missing something this is key to finding my wife and I'm just not seeing it. He is right in my face taunting me I know it Curtis Drew said.**

 **You think this could be the reason they erased your memories in the first place Curtis asked. Neither me knew Carly was listening she pulled out her phone making a call.**

 **Curtis gets a text hey man we got a lead on that guy from the building. He and Drew left to meet Julian when they were stopped by Dante. What going on Dante Drew asked, you tell me Dante said.**

 **Whatever this is Dante I don't have time for this I have to go Drew said making his way around him. Dante stopped him I can't let you go Drew I'm sorry he said sympathetically.**

 **I have reason to believe you are the prime suspect in your wife's disappearance, what disappearance Dante Drew asked.**

 **I spoken to several people who have not seen or spoken to Sam in the last couple of days the you know anything abut that. That's when he saw Carly he knew she called the cops on him and she probably told Jason by now.**

 **What people Dante because I guarantee those who matter have spoken to Sam Drew said calmly. Hey Drew man I'm handle that Curtis said don't worry I got you man.**

 **Drew gritted his teeth fine as Dante read him his rights and walked him out of the hotel. As the man watched on enjoying the show as he sent Jason on a wild goose chase.**

 **Only if this woman knew she helped significantly and Morgan was off chasing a ghost. He and Drew would be in for a rude awakening they are not as smart as they think.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Sam had spent the last couple of days in and out of it, but she got there schedule down to a tee she planned it carefully. As she snuck out easy enough when she heard voices when she peaked out. She gasped at who was keeping her hostage she went to move quickly but was yanked from behind. Going somewhere miss the man said as she threw he foot back. Kicking him in his groins when he dropped her doubling over in pain as Sam kicked him repeatedly.**

 **Then grabbing his gun and running but in all commotion, everyone ran in her direction as she hid as best as she could. All she could think about was her kids her husband they most be restless without her.**

 **She needed to get back to them and that she will be letting him know just who she was. They were all over place looking for her when she heard him screaming 'FIND HER'. Sam knew she would be kicking his ass soon, but why would he kidnap her was the only part she didn't understand.**

 **Just when she thought the coast was clear she made her move to leave, that's when he came out of nowhere. Sticking her with something when she shouted "NO" I underestimated you Sam I won't do that again.**

 **But her back in the cell and tie her hands he barked at the men as he carried her. She couldn't feel anything she tried to fight it, but it was no use everything went black.**

 **Outskirt of Port Charles**

 **The man paced the floor of his seedy motel room wishing this guy would hurry up with his money he needed to get out of town fast.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Law office**

 **Julian came storming in Alexis I need to speak with you it important he said. I need your help I need you to get Drew released those idiots arrested.**

 **Why would they arrested him I don't know Curtis didn't give me the details? But I have too told you something but you're not going to like it Julian said.**

 **I lied the other day Drew only let me pick up the kids because he couldn't he said. "What does that mean Julian" Alexis said, he sighed the other day I passed by after you said they came back.**

 **I was going back and forth if I should go but I'm glad I did because when I got there Drew was just coming too. He was knocked on unconscious and Sam was gone we spent the entire time searching for her.**

 **Where is she we don't know, it has been 5 days Julian and why aren't the cops looking for her. Because they said they would kill her if we called the cops and honestly, we didn't think it would take this long.**

 **Its part of the reason we didn't say anything, we are looking for the security guard, so he can tell us who hired him. Where is our daughter Julian she says? We are looking we have a few leads, but I promise you I will find our daughter.**

 **I am bringing her home if it the last thing I do, but I need you to get Drew released. But anyone asked you heard from Sam and she is settling into her new home Julian said. Why didn't he say anything she could be anywhere we don't even know if she is alive Alexis says? She is Drew got confirmation this morning they keep sending him riddles for him to figure out. But it all has to do with his past and the whole brain mapping thing.**

 **I must go meet Curtis to go over what we know, he didn't want you to worry Alexis. So where are the kids she asked, they are safe away from this madness is all you need to know Julian says.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Can you tell me where Sam is Drew I have reason to believe there was foul play? You mean Carly thinks I did something to Sam, look she is upset because I told she is no longer Scouts god mother. So, Sam isn't missing Dante asked, this is what this is about she said Sam was missing.**

 **Drew laughed I said I'm tracking down leads about my past and I said Betsy Frank went missing. So, she can't answer any of my questions, don't answer any more questions Alexis said coming in.**

 **Alexis, we have reason Sam is missing Dante says and this is predicated on what her not answering Carly's calls Alexis says. I spoke to Sam she is busy new business, new house two young children.**

 **You spoke to Sam yourself Dante asked, yes that is what detective or are we arresting people on Carly say so Alexis says. No where not but we got anonymous tip saying Sam was missing and Drew is the reason.**

 **Well that says like Carly say so if you ask me, do you really think Drew would hurt Sam. I mean my god Dante you can't see it she is trying to sabotage him and for what who knows Alexis says. I'm sorry about this Drew I am because its just no one has heard from her Dante said.**

" **You can go" I'm sorry for the inconvenience man Dante said as he unlocked the handcuffs and let him go. As they left she whispered I don't know whether to hug you or strangle you. You should have told me what was going on and pleas call your mother and let her know what's going on.**

 **I can't right now I don't want Sonny or Jason involved to escalate the situation Drew says. The less people to know the better I don't want to draw attention to Sam because by now I'm sure she has tried to get away.**

" **Thank you" Drew said hugging her, go bring our girl home she whispered as he shook his head yes as he collected his stuff and left.**

 **Somewhere outside Port Charles**

 **Ava stayed inside the cabin with Scout as Griffin took Danny to ride the snowmobiles. To keep him occupied and doing activities outside keeping him busy. She smiled as she watched Griffin with him he was a natural with children.**

 **She smiled hey pretty girl she said smiling at Scout Ava picked her up. I sure hope your grandpa and your daddy find your mommy soon pretty girl. If I know your mommy she is fighting to get back to you and your brother.**

 **That's what I would do for my girls I would fight for them and I can imagine your mommy giving up. She is a Jerome she is strong and a fighter so you I'm not worried maybe a little.**

 **I want you to know if your mommy will let me I will be around. Auntie Ava will teach you about art and history I was very good in school. But Loved history and art I will teach you to enjoy those things.**

 **I am sure you will be extremely smart but never be judgmental people make mistakes all the time. Your going to be better then all of us right Griffin watched her with Scout. "You know you're not all bad" are you complicated yes but you're damned Griffin said.**

" **Auntie Ava Griffin let me drive the snowmobile" Danny said excitedly. "Really" and how was that Ava said with a smile it was soo cool Danny said. I bet you liked going fast huh Ava said "Yeah" the boy said.**

 **How about some coco Ava said, and lots of marshmallow Danny said as they walk to the kitchen? Griffin smiled as she walked away talking to Danny its sad that she can't be with her daughter.**

 **Aurora media**

 **Peter had just gotten through with shutting down the rumors of Drew being the honeymoon killer. He was aggravated he just wanted Drew on ice not this who would he play games with.**

 **He had Morgan and Corinthos chasing their tails, he was happy that he sent his associate. Now he just must get the money so that guy could disappear but with Sam and Drew attained his hands were tied up. Drew will not just how much he costed him his next step was to attain Morgan.**

 **He just sent his next riddle to Drew knowing he would get it hours from now and every trail would be gone by then. Drew not remembering was even better then he could imagine. Now he just had to bring out daddy dearest out of hiding.**

 **Peter would sit back from the sidelines and let Corinthos and Morgan find him and when they least expect it he will put an end to his father.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Carly walked in I want to see Drew she said to Dante, hi to you too Carly Dante said. I needed to speak to him she said, well he isn't here Carly I cut him loose hours ago. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME SAM IS MISSING DANTE, you are the only one who think so Carly he quips.**

 **Her mother and sister both spoke to her Carly and you can't say you heard everything verbatim. You heard a tales end of a conversation you said so yourself Carly. There is no proof she is missing not answering yours or Jason phone calls isn't a crime.**

 **Carly, she probably just busy she just came back from her honeymoon. She must get caught up on a whole company, ne house and two small children. Why are you trying to hurt this man Carly what has he done to you?**

 **Or did you forget that he was the one who went after Morgan and put himself at risk to find who killed him. Or save my fathers life but you tried to label him the honeymoon killer Carly Dante says. I mean he isn't Jason but don't act like he wasn't there for you maybe you should think about next time Dante said. Now if you don't mind I have actual cases to solve that I spend wasting my time when I could have been doing he says.**

 **Drew is my friend Dante I tried to be honest with him, but he refuses to see it. But don't worry I will find proof and when I do you will know I was right she said as she stormed off.**

 **Dante just shook his head, Curtis pulled out his phone hey man we got a problem Damn!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie's Pub**

" **Y'all I got bad news" Curtis said coming in Carly is snooping. I heard her at the police station talking about she will get proof that Sam is missing he finishes.**

 **Drew closed his eyes sighed and shook his head she is going to be a problem we don't need. Because she probably already went to Jason feeling his head Drew said.**

 **What do we have so far, he asks, well I found the security guard he is staying in a hotel on the outskirt of time Curtis says. As Julian goes for his gun well let's go gentlemen I want my daughter back now.**

 **Outside of Port Charles**

 **There was a knock at the door "thank god man" you took long Eno…... there was a gun in his face before he finished. As they walked in Julian spoke calmly do you know who I am he asked.**

 **As Peter pulled into the motel he saw them push there way. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! he said banging on the steering wheel because of Carly's shitstorm it prolonged him. He hurried and pulled out as fast he could to stop from being seen.**

 **The man shook his head so when I mean I will kill you if you don't tell me where my daughter is. I will not hesitate to kill you if you don't answer my questions got it.**

 **As Drew stared menacingly at him "where is my wife", I…. I…. I don't know I was just paid me to look the other way he stammered out.**

 **Who paid you to look the other way I can't he has people at my mother's house. Not a good enough answer Julian said punching in the face.**

 **That's when Drew lunged forward grabbing the man by his neck slamming him against the wall. "WHO PAID YOU" Drew said angrily slamming him against the wall again.**

 **His name is Heinrichs is all I know man, you spit that out fast why is that Anthony Curtis asked. AS Drew squeezed his neck tighter I have 2 kids at home who miss and need their mother.**

 **And you are here playing games either you tell me or the not so nice man with the gun Drew says.**

 **After sometimes they finally got something out of him Curtis and Drew left Julian behind. The two men went their separate ways when Drew arrived back at the office.**

 **Aurora Media**

 **He sat quietly and opened his computer he looked at his picture of Sam and himself with the kids. He sighed ran his hands over his face he whispered to himself I'm going to bring you home.**

 **When Spinelli walked in as he was reading through some of the stuff the navy sent him. Without looking up what can I do for you Spinelli he asked, I wanted to know where fair Samantha is Spinelli says.**

 **She is at home with Scout and Danny who are sick right now, now I would be inclined to believe that only you haven't spoke to Sam in months Drew said.**

 **So, what do you really want Drew said as he closed his computer down. You want to know what I think, I think the Valkyrie is right. I think Sam wanted to return to her beloved and you snapped hurting her and the kids.**

 **Because for Sam not to return anyone calls are unlike her Spinelli says. Umm is that so, so your saying I killed my entire family based on what Spinelli. And furthermore, Sam and I are happy we just got a house that is ours.**

 **She is sacrificing her own happiness for you can't you see that he says, how do you know how she feels have you asked her Spinelli Drew says.**

 **No, you haven't, and you want to know what else she was very happy when I saw her. You and Carly want to speak for her, but you never asked yourselves what she wanted or what she feels.**

 **You base your assumptions on what y'all expect her to want and guess what Spinelli I asked flat out if she wanted. And you know what she said that she wanted a life with me and the kids and whatever comes next for us.**

 **So, don't you dare stand here and act as if you know what she wants. I would walk away if its what she wanted Drew said hotly. And furthermore, you think her mother would help me if she thought for one second, I hurt her in anyway really.**

 **You know what's funny is you forget I have all his memories and I know for a fact you're not her friend. Spinelli your first loyalties is to Jason not to Sam and your only her friend if she is with him.**

 **That isn't Spinelli said but was cut off by Drew what it isn't true. Yes, it is very much true you stopped being here friend when they broke up. I mean she initiated talking to you because she felt bad for you because you were trying to be someone you weren't Drew said.**

 **Even though you never reached out to her she saw it in her heart to look out for you Drew finishes. But what since he has been back when is the last time you actually talked to Sam Spinelli he continues**

 **You want to know who has asked her how she felt Maxie, Lulu hell Nina even asked her how she was doing. But you never came too see her or check on her to see how she felt.**

 **Don't tell me she is your friend because we both know that isn't true now you can see your way out my office. I will tell Sam to call you Spinelli Drew said as he opened his laptop up. Drew closed his eyes when his head started pounding.**

 **He kept his eyes shut when he had pictures flashing through his head then there was an explosion then he opened his eyes. That was a memory I thought he looked up as Spinelli was leaving but stopped.**

 **Spinelli mad his way to the door I will find out what you did you to her and you will regret he said as he left. Hmm" good luck with that Spinelli Drew said as he read through the rest of the information.**

 **That's when he got another flash that rocked him at his core he shot up out of his chair. "SON OF A BITCH" he said as he tried to calm himself as he grabbed his stuff walked out his office.**

 **He played with the wrong guy and most importantly he took the wrong wife when this is all over he would pay for all of it.**

 **Did you get anything Carly said as he made his way out of Drew's office neither of them so Curtis, so he step back and listened. No nothing he says young Daniel and baby Emily and Sam is home with them.**

 **But no one has heard from Sam Spinelli not me, not Jason Alexis says she has and Monica said Sam texted her. Come on I don't by that we need to follow him Spinelli Carly says.**

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **Alexis walked in and she cued Julian to talk he nodded his head as he headed to the back. She didn't notice Molly coming in as she made her way to the back with Julian.**

 **Any word on who took Sam, yet she asked Looking around, we spoke to the security guard who turned off the Cameras. He said he was paid by a middle man European guy, but we know he works for this Heinrichs.**

 **And that she is still in Port Charles we just must find the guy who paid him. How do we know she is ok or alive Julian Alexis asked as she started to tear up?**

 **Julian wiped the tear off her face with his thumb I promise you Alexis we going to get her back as she started to cry. He pulled her into his arms and a bolt of electricity went through their bodies.**

 **He sighed as he held her close when "she heard MOM WHATS GOING ON Molly said from behind them. Alexis step back hasty as she wiped her eyes Molly hi sweetheart she said. I didn't see you come in "obviously" the girl said eyeing Julian coldly.**

 **Does this have to do with why Drew was arrested and why you told me to say I spoke to Sam if anyone asked Molly asked. Both Alexis and Julian sighed "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER she demanded.**

 **Julian said we are trying to figure that part out he says, what does that even mean Molly says. He looked around come in and close the door Julian says as Alexis took her hand.**

 **I don't know the, but Sam was kidnapped the night she and Drew came back from there honeymoon Julian says. B…But mom saw Sam about the house I spoke to her about helping her decorate the girl said. well after they left the house they went back to the penthouse Drew was attacked from behind.**

 **That's when your sisters were token, but she put up a hell of a fight. We found blood I'm waiting back to hear whose it is but its not Sam's. Why didn't Drew call the cops because they threaten to hurt the family and Sam if he did Julian said.**

 **And what does this have to do with you Molly asked, well I pass by hoping to mend some fences and that is where I found Drew on the floor he was Just coming too.**

 **He had an obvious concussion and they dropped something because Drew found it was a pendant of sort and they left behind a flash Drive with instructions he finishes.**

 **Is that why Drew had me going to the house often she asked. Yes, so if anyone saw they could say you it the description of your sister from a far. So why Drew arrested she asked, because that bitch Carly heard the tails end of a conversation.**

 **And decided that she knew what happened and since Sam isn't answering her calls she assumed Drew did something. "Oh my god" he must be going crazy without Sam "Wait" where is Danny and Scout.**

 **There safely tucked away outside of town Julian finished, honey this needs to stay between us this cant gets out Alexis says. It will only make matters worse Sam is in town but if words get out they can move her, and we don't know were.**

 **That is when his phone beeped he looked at it "SON OF A BITCH" Julian said Alexis I have to go.**

 **What happened I think we have a lead I will call you later if anything I promise ok he said as he left in a hurry. "JULIAN" MAKE SURE THEY DON'T HURT MY SISTER Molly said. "Over my dead body" Julian said as Molly shook her head.**

 **Turning back to her mother "how bad is it" I don't know sweetheart what I do know is Drew gets everyday updates. But you know Sam mom she isn't going to just stay still she is going to fight. I know baby and that is what I am afraid of Alexis said sadly.**

 **When Julian got outside he was confronted by Sonny and Jason. "Going somewhere Julian" Sonny said as Julian tried to walk around him. Jason got in his way Julian chuckled "what do you want" he says standing tall.**

 **I wanted to know if you saw the news lately Sonny asked smugly. No, I haven't I have been busy, well you should because rumor has it that your new Son in law is the honeymoon killer he says smugly.**

 **Julian laughs do you hear how stupid that sounds we all know Sam and the kids came back alive. Monica saw them, Alexis saw them I saw them when I picked them from your mother's house.**

 **You can give those surly looks if you want they don't work on me son. Now last time I spoke to Sam she said the kids were sick and I didn't have to worry Julian says.**

" **Give me a break Julian" Sam doesn't like you anymore then Lucas does. Well you know how fast things can changed Sonny you should know "I mean Michael did forgive you for murdering his father in cold blood".**

 **Then lying to his face for months about it right so hey if he can find it in his heart to forgive you for actually murdering his father. Why isn't Sam allowed to forgive me for "supposedly trying to hurt someone.**

 **Jason was stunned to silence oh he didn't tell you he murdered your not so dead brother huh. Oh, I guess that is something you too should talk about as Julian walks around Jason to leave.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aurora Media**

 **Maxie walked in to Peter's office to find Drew unconscious laid out on the ground. She yelled for help when Curtis came rushing in hey Drew man get up. When Maxie saw the blood at the back of his head oh my good there is so much blood she said, she steps away to call the cops.**

 **Curtis sighs "shit" he texts Julian, I got him don't worry about it he said to Maxie. When Drew started to come too he gets up to fast "Hey man" take it easy he says to Drew.**

 **Who looks around confused where is he that "SON OF A BITCH" he said. He tries to stand when Curtis helps I have to get out of here he has her he is the one who did this to me Drew said.**

 **Shush man I got you, but you have get looked at first last thing we need is you passing out. Trust me its not going to help brother Curtis said, as they made their way out.**

 **That when Detective Falconeri and West showed up "Damn" Curtis mumbled under breath. Detectives what can we do for you Drew said holding towel to his head.**

 **Can you tell me what happen here Dante ask, I was coming in here to speak to Peter and I was hit from behind? That really all I remember Drew says, do you know who would attack you Dante asked.**

 **Well thanks to Carly there are a number of people who think I killed my wife on our honeymoon. "It was your father" or he hired someone to attack Drew Julian says from the door.**

 **I mean I just ran into your father and the block of concrete and they were throwing around accusation at Drew. And I mean Carly would know Drew's coming and goings.**

 **What are you doing here Dante asked, oh I am here because I wanted to speak to Drew about the dinner at there new house Julian says. Is that true Dante asked, yeah Sam and myself invited him for dinner the house should be settled by then Drew finishes.**

 **As Dante looks at them suspiciously, how does my father fit into Drew's attack. They seemed to think Drew killed Sam they seemed to be really smug and sure about Julian said.**

 **But I guess that settles it then I will see you guys on Thursday Julian says as he leaves. As the EMT patches Drew up, can we go now he asked umm sure Dante says.**

 **When they get in the car "I know Peter but from before" in my life Drew says. He has my wife but where Drew said, I think I have a few ideas Curtis said.**

 **Just as they were driving he notices the car following them "Curtis we got company" Drew said. Drop me off at my mother's house first I need to talk to her he says.**

" **For sure" Curtis says, that's Spinelli's car, when Drew's phone beeped.**

 **Warehouse by the pier**

" **SON OF A BITCH" this wasn't supposed to happen this was supposed to be ironclad he ranted. She has made several attempts to get out, so we chained her to the bed the man said. I underestimated her she was quicker and stronger then I gave her credit for Peter said. This, this is his fault he was always better, everyone always liked him better.**

 **She was "MINE" he knew it, she knew it he said shaking rubbing his head. Now I will take everything from him "SHE WAS MINE, MINE" he said.**

 **But he couldn't resist her what kind of friend is that huh he was supposed to lose everything Peter said. Like I lost everything as her face ran through his mind. Tainted of her being with him made him sick, he ruined her Peter says.**

 **She had been dumped in there again she was frustrated Sam was so close this time. Sam just wanted to go home and kiss her babies and her husband. Was he ok did they hurt him and the kids like they said they would.**

 **Remembering being so blissfully they had just got their home to start their lives. Looking at her wrist and her wedding ring twisting the bands to see if she could get loose. Next time they come she will be ready Sam thought of where she went wrong in her escapes.**

 **Quartermaine mansion**

 **Drew slipped in he looked around and closed the door "did you find her" Monica asked. "No not yet" but I do know who took her I just don't know why he attacked me this evening Drew said.**

" **Oh my gosh are you okay" she said looking at his head I could stitch you up she asked. Yeah, I'm ok Drew replied no really let me look at it put an old ladies heart to rest.**

 **Umm ok fine Drew says, let me get my bag Monica says going to get her bag. After she patched him he wrote it down on the paper. Does Sam like the house she asked, she loved it you should see what she has done with the place he says.**

 **You should come by soon as the place is ready, and the kids are not sick Drew spoke. Well just let me know when Monica says, of course thanks for all your help he says.**

 **Mom I'm going to go and get home he said as he hugged her, love you my boy she said. she kissed him on the cheek kiss the babies for me she said as he left.**

 **Carly moved out the way quickly upset she didn't get in the house fast enough to hear their conversation. She was sure Alice stalled her on purpose, so she wouldn't be able too get in there in time.**

 **What are you doing in my house Carly Monica asked, I was here to see Michael she said. Michael is upstairs not out in the foyer Carly so what are you really doing here Monica said.**

 **You ruined A. J's life, stole Jason's but I will not have you destroy another one of my sons. With your vindictive bullcrap leave Drew and alone I saw the news making him out to be honeymoon killer Monica said.**

 **How dare you after everything he has done for you she continues. Sam is missing no one has seen her or spoken to her in over a week Carly says. You mean you haven't spoken to her I have so has Alexis Carly. She just got back from her honeymoon they just bought a house. Heaven forbid someone not jump when you beckon I mean really Monica says.**

 **What about Jason he lost everything he deserve to get it back or do you only care about what Drew wants Carly said. Monica slapped her how dare you I care about both my sons but I also no that they make their choices she says.**

 **Sam does know what she wants Carly says, have you asked her what she wants. Did you ask her no you didn't I want both my boys to be happy Carly?**

 **And it isn't your choice to make of who Sam wants she made her choice based on what she wanted. Not on who you wanted her to choose Carly they are adults its not for you to decide.**

 **Leave my son alone I won't have you ruin him like you did my other sons. Now get out of my house Carly now Monica said which made Carly shake her head. Soon after Carly left that's when Jason came in is it true was A.J alive he asked.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Julian sat in his office looking at his pictures of his kids, his wedding pictures. He had everything he ever wanted he had a wife, kids a family of his own. SON OF A BITCH he said swiping the pictures on the floor frustrated.**

" **Dad" Lucas said from behind him, hey Lucas he said with a smile what are you doing here Julian says. You okay Lucas asked, yeah just a lot on my mind is all what can I do for you.**

 **Umm Brad and I are adopting, and I need you to say that you won't have anything to do with our child. It hurt Julian to hear it umm sure anything you need he says.**

 **I hope you two get everything you want I really happy for you guys. Feeling bad that he had to hurt him, but he just wanted to secure their chances to adopt a child.**

" **Thanks Dad" Lucas said he could tell something was bothering him. He had to train himself not to care but deep down he did. Are you sure your okay Lucas asked hoping that for once he would just be honest.**

 **Julian sighs I made a promise to someone, but I don't know how I am going to pull it off. But I have too because it is for someone I love I can't let them get hurt.**

 **Lucas thought for a moment you should keep your word no matter what and with that Lucas left. Julian thought for a second and he made a call he had to prove to himself and his family that he meant business**

 **Somewhere outside Port Charles**

 **Julian pulled up outside when he walked inside Ava was fast asleep with Scout on one side and Danny on the other. He bent down and picked her up hey sweetheart Whatcha doing huh.**

 **He said staring into the eyes of this little angel he knew in that moment he had to bring her mother home. And with the sharks circling Drew he had push a little harder to do it without them.**

 **Ava popped when she felt Scout missing from her arms "Julian what are you doing here" she asked. I need to talk to you he said, she eyed him suspiciously this sounds serious Ava said.**

 **I want you to look after my family if anything happens to me I mean really look after them Julian said. What are you talking about she asked, what I am saying Ava is I don't what's at play here.**

 **But I will give up my life to make sure my daughter comes home in one piece, she will know that I will lay down my life for her. Now I don't plan on dying but if it comes to it don't try to save me ok he finishes.**

 **Its time for me to show and prove that they mean everything to me Julian said. But Julian Ava said but was cut off by Julian not buts Ava he said kissing scout.**

 **You go with aunt Ava and be a good girl ok he said as he past her back to Ava. He handed her the paper work all of it is in order but let's hope it doesn't come to that Julian said as he left.**

 **Drew didn't know how long it took to shake Spinelli, but he finally did. When he got back to the house then he was hit by multiple flashes of a woman. He shook his head who was she they were to vivid not to be real.**

 **But who was she, where was she when he dropped to his knees seeing her dying in his arms CYNTHIA he whispered. Willing his mind to shake the cobwebs out of his head before he passed out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quartermaine mansion**

 **He knocked on the door Alice opened the door " Hi Mr. Jason" the woman said letting him in. Umm is Monica around he asked when Monica came downstairs hello Jason its wonderful to see you she said as she approached.**

" **What can I do for you" Monica says as she leads him into the livingroom. You can tell me about what happen to A.J he aksed, what about him.**

 **What happen because the last time I rememeber he died before I disappeared. Yes I faked his death so he could start all over. And he did he was doing so well until he got here with Ava and Sonny ruining things for him.**

 **Why wasn't he in jail after what he did to Michael and Alan Jason said. I was giving him a second chance that he never got Monica said. So forget all the pain he caused to Michael and your husband Jason said.**

 **Your father forgave A.J Jason why can't you find some forgiveness for him th a you vehemently give Sonny and Carly she says. I don't understand Jason you can forgive others for less but non for your own brother.**

 **You helped them take his son from him and you helped them destroy any dream or hope he had. And you stand here and judge me for giving my son a second chance he desperately needed she says fiercely.**

 **He kidnapped Michael and his brother and sister from his parents. And fed him lies and messed with his head Monica, and why is that Jason. How many times was he forced out of his sons life Jason how times was he backed into a corner.**

 **By Sonny and Carly who you swear are some paragon of virtue who are far worse then A.J ever was she says. Had A.J been given a chance maybe things would have been different for both Michael and A.J she said.**

 **He got a second chance and look what he did with it Jason said, A.J wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination but he tried. Who are you to judge you have gotten a second chance as well Jason and what are you doing with it she said storming out. Jason sighed and went after her " I wasn't judging" he said it's just that Michael deserved justice he says.**

 **And Michael forgave him and started to build a relationship with him and loved him. Just as Michael deserved justice so does A.J whose life was stolen from him. He doesn't get justice because your friends are still walking free like no care in the world.**

 **Whose life they railroaded for twenty plus years he was like living his dream and it was taken from him. It seems like all your so called friends fee the need to destroy your brothers and you make it okay for them to do so. A.J wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination and neither are you but i love you and you got forgivness from those you hurt as well Monica said as she stormed off.**

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **following day**

 **Julian sat there going through the DOT camera feed to find which way the car went and how they got Sam out the building. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Kim speak to him until she got closer Julian closed the computer down quick. Hey how are you he said looking up at her and Oscar sorry you caught me im just going through my survelliance to see who ut that brick through my window he said.**

 **I thought you were going to talk to the police she asked, i did but to them it's a brick through a former mobster's window it means nothing. Now if i have proof then they can't deny it happened Julian said putting away his computer. Hey how's it going Oscar he said coming around as th boy scoffed "Fine" as Kim eyed her son.**

 **"Are you still going to let us do the dance here" Oscar asked, sure just drop by and set up and talk to my manager if im not here. What's going on she asked " Oh its nothing just going to drop in on my daughter and see how her and the kids are doing he said. "Oh that's right you said the kids were sick" Kim said, yeah she said its finally coming down but she was supposed to call me Julian said looking at his phone**

 **" That's funny because Joss's mom thinks she is missing" Oscar said smugly, Well Carly doesn't know what the hell she is talking about. And futhermore she is upset that Sam and Drew don't want her and her husband to be god parents Julian finishes.**

 **"Okay guys" Kim said looking at Oscar who groaned " he didn't like the guy for his mom he and Joss where trying to break up her and Julian. When he got a text from Curtis asking if he heard from Drew which he replied he did not so Curtis would head over to check in.**

 **Spinelli was hoping Julian wouldn't notice him in his disguise not knowing that he was made he continued to eavesdrop. When Alexis walked in "Hi Dr. Nero , Oscar Julian i can i talk to you Alexis said as she approached the table " Sure" just give me a second Julian said.**

 **As he lead her away from Spinelli's prying ears " I haven't heard from Drew since yesterday evening are you sure he hasn't gone missing too" she asked. Neither have i but Curtis is going to stop by the house and check in on him because i am starting to get worried too he said.**

 **When he saw Spinelli coming there way he whispered follow my lead" Are you heading over to Sam and Drew's for dinner he asked. Off course i am going i was invited you know Alexis said what i am surprised by is after everything she invited you she says.**

 **Well i have a lot of making up to do to her i even volunteered to cook seeing as how none of you know how he said with a grin. Alexis gasped " Well haha" she said hitting him on the arm as they laughed as Kim watched from the table.**

 **I should go now thank you let m e know what's going on with that other project Alexis said as she left" don't worry Danny and Scout will love it He said sitting back down.**

 **Sam and Drew's house**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Drew baby stop" she said grabbing his arm "YOUR WERE MY FRIEND AND YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY FIANCEE WHAT THE FUCK PETER" he ranted. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HUH he said breaking free and shoving Peter to the ground._

 _As he began to wail on him throwing punch after punch when a couple of other guys from there unit pulled Drew off. Matthew a guy that stood well over 6'4 inches tall had to drag him off, " YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS I PROMISE YOU THAT " Peter shouted as he was dragged out the party. Hey Drew man come on now " Matthew said holding him back" WHO THE FUCK DO THAT GUY THINK HE IS KISSING MY FIANCEE AT MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY Drew spat angrily._

 _"Andrew stop right now" Cynthia said you look at me Drew Cain he means nothing don't let him ruin this night for us okay she said cupping his face. As he began to calm down staring into her amazing brown eyes as she smiled " there we go" she said as Matt let him go._

 _"Alright this is your night brother enjoy" he said patting Drew on his back as another guy handed Drew a drink " lets celebrate he shouted as the party continued. Sebastian took Peter outside "what the hell is your problem Pete", SHE WAS MINE , I SAW HER FIRST I LOVE HER THEN HE SWOOPS IN ANS STEALS HER FROM ME Peter shouted._

 _Pete she wasn't interested in you the way you were into get over it man let it go Sebastian said, there are plenty good fish in the sea man pick anyone of them the man said. As Peter blood boiled " How everyone just casted his feelings aside" like Cynthia did when she saw Drew._

 _He would make them all pay dearly he said fixing his clothes then storming off, Sebastian shook his head and went back inside to celebrate with his brother's. Matthew and Drew had been friends since they were kids growing up in the same group home. Matt was like a big brother he was the reason Drew joined the navy to side by side with his big brother. Drew was untop of the world he wa getting ready to get hitched to a beautiful woman with his brother by his side._

 _Until later on that night he kissed Cynthia as she walked to the house so he could park the car when he came in he saw the door ajar. He reached for his gun as he walked in slowly " Put it down Drew" Peter said or i have no problem killing her kick the gun over here he said._

 _Drew watched in horror as the tears ran down her face "Don't cry honey" im going to get him alright he said reassure her as she cried. You just had to have her right Drew , Mr. Big Man on campus he said as he carressed her kissing the side of her face. Why Cynthia your were supposed to be mines Peter said with tears streaming down his face as he gyrated on her behind._

 _As Drew inched forward to them, WHY COULDN'T YOU LOVE ME Peter said, IF I CAN'T HAVE HER YOU CAN'T EITHER as she tensed squriming to get away. Peter were friends thats it i don't see you that way i'm sorry she cried i never meant to give you the impression that we were more she said._

 _Please just let me go and we can pretend this never happen she said pleadingly. "Hell No" Cyn this is assault and a slew of other charges for breaking into our place Drew said angrily as she tried talking Peter down. "He doesn't mean that" right Drew she said giving him a pleading look , no Cyn this has to stop he has become obessed with you i have to report him to the Police and our superiors Drew said._

 _When he saw Drew Lunged forward he plunged the knife in her chest as he and Peter fought. Drew reached for his gun but was hit from behind when he came too she was laying there in a pool of blood._ _He crawled forward touching her neck her pulse was light he grabbed his phone calling for 911 but by the time they got there it was too late she died in his arms several weeks later he reinlisted._

 **Curtis knocked on the door several times before he picked the lock finding Drew past out on the floor he rushed forward to his friend. When he finally got Drew awake he Grabbed Curtis by his throat squeezing it hard " YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST WALK INTO MY HOUSE AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME HUH" he said.**

 **As Curtis fought him off all Drew saw was Peter when he heard Curtis his name being called as Curtis punched him then pushing him off. "DREW MAN ITS ME CURTIS " Its me Curtis said helping him up It's Peter man It's Peter Drew said. And he has my wife i can't let him take her from me again Drew said as Curtis looked at him confused.**

 **I think you popped a stitch man Curtis said looking around for a cloth to give him " i know it's Peter i think we know were he took Sam we just have to do some recon to make sure he hasn't moved her. Now why does Peter want to hurt Sam he asked, he doesn't want to hurt Sam he want's to hurt me.**

 **He swears i took something from him that was never his to begin with Drew said, like what Curtis asked his friend. He murdered my fiancee a few weeks before we got married Drew said as Curtis looked on in shock.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie's Pub**

 **As Julian left he was jumped from behind as someone put a bag over his head dragging him away as he fought. When Molly and T.J were coming that way as they were taking him, Molly's eye's went wide " LET HIM GO" she said. Which caught T.J and men she was sure who worked for her Uncle Sonny.**

 **"LET HIM GO OR I CALL THE COPS" she said again, we were just going to have a little chat with is all. All Molly could do was think of was her sister and how she was depending on him to find her. They let Julian go yanking the bag of his head shoving him " Sorry i was just following orders Ms. Lansing he said as he left.**

 **"Thank you" Julian said in shock**

 **" Just bring my sister home" the young woman said with tears in her eye as she started to cry he didn't know what it was but he pulled her into a hug. " I will die if it means bring her home he whispered when Alexis stopped she saw them which threw her for a loop. When she approached " Molly is everything okay" she asked causing Molly to step back and wiped her eyes "yeah mom everything is fine" ahh I'm going to go she said leaving.**

 **Molly stop short i hope you mean what you said and with that she left, as Julian waived when he turned his attention to Alexis. "What was that about" she asked he just shrugged she had a moment is all Julian said, well thank you for being there for her i know she never made it easy for you. And i know you didn't have to be nice to her so i do appreicate that very much Alexis said.**

 **You don't ever have to thank me Alexis she is a part of you he said with a smirk she isn't afraid to speak her mind and she is very protective of the people she loves. All our girls are they get that from you they are strong and opinionated and not afraid to take risk and there devotion to you and each other is a thing of beauty. That's what siblings are supposed to be like you did a great job with them i know Sam pretty much raised herself but she is who she is because of you run in her blood he finishes.**

 **As Kim walks up and stops when she sees them curosity go the best of her and she decided to listen " i let fear ruin everything we had and it destroyed our family. I will always regret the way i handled things " i was taught that it was the man's job to protect the family instead of our job to protect our family and i didn't trust you and i should have he said.**

 **" Why didn't you" Alexis said**

 **" Alexis it was what my father always said it was the man's job and women were seen and not heard. There opinions weren't valued when it came to certain matters and that thinking cost me my family the family i dream of having. My children don't speak to me i can't see my grand kids Julian said i knew the moment i found out that Sam was my daughter and i hugged her.**

 **I knew i loved her more then anything in this world but i didn't know how to do any of this right i made mistake after mistake and i hurt our girls and now i have nothing to show for any of it Alexis. You from the moment i held her and Danny i thought this was mine finally something of my own but i ruined that he said wiping the tears away. I got a second chance fo my freedom but it means nothing because i can't be with my family so this is the price i pay Julian said walking away.**

 **Alexis stood stumped watching where he stood thinking of all the ways they went wrong she closes her eyes and sighs hoping he finds their girl.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Peter looked at the video feed watching Sam and she knew it so she played possum " they had tried filling her with drugs. But she held them in her mouth then spit it out and she even found away out of to get out of the restraints. She wanted her babies and the man she love at home in their little bubble she thought to herself.**

 _Flash back_

 _Danny was having the time of his life her boy was a natural just like she was when Cody first put her in the water Scout loved it too. As she held her baby girl kicking her feet in the water giggling in her inner tube while Drew was teaching Danny to surf his smile alone brought a smile to her face._

 _When she heard " Look Mommy i am doing it " Danny said before he fell in the water smiling as she splashed a little water on Scout who giggled as she walked them out the water. When he and Drew came in for lunch she watched Danny play with his sister making her laugh this what she wanted for the rest of her life. As Drew watched them from a distance on the phone with Alexis praying she likes his surprise_

 _In that moment she was whole and happy with the love of her life and her babies who were having the time of there lives. Later on that evening after they put the kids to bed she laid in her husbands arms safe and secure. I tell you he is a natural Sam said looking at the pictures she said, " he was so determined just like his mother" Drew said kissing the top of her head._

 _She turned and looked up at him " God i love you" Sam said turning around to face him " i mean yes i loved Jason but with you its different" she says. I couldnt imagine were i didnt have you, Drew you have given me more then i have ever imagine and i'm sorry i almost ruined that. It was just that i had loved him so long i felt that i owed him something and then i hit me i don't owe him my happiness._

 _And i can't give him back the last five years of his life at the expense of my own , i was so scared of losing you when i saw the look on your face that i couldn't lose that. You have given me the life i have dreamed of she said as the tears start to slide down her face " Hey,Hey no tears " Drew said wiping her tears away._

 _It's in the past this is our life, our story no more looking back okay he said running his hand in her hair before kissing her as she climbed on top of him straddling his waist. He pulled her shirt over her head as she unbuttoned his throwing it behind them before dipping his head to her breast as he unhooked her bra setting her free. Sam gasped holding him closer as h took her breast in his mouth licking and sucking alternating between them before picking her up._

 _Drew pushed the door open before kicking it closed with his foot laying her on the bed sliding her shorts off stepping back glazing over her body before taking his pants. She stared at him through lust filled eyes the closer pulling her to him as he buried himself in her as she whimpers as he invades her._

 _The way he moved as his eyes rolled in his head taking her slowly before picking up the pace making love to her my mind, body and soul imprinting on each other. Bring them to new and different heights then they both had ever been " he knew what he meant this was their life now bringing each other over the edge until they fell asleep._

 _Several hours later Drew was up walking around their bungalow he was restless picking up there clothes and checking on the kids before returning to there room. He stared out the window when his head started to hurt he sat down and closed his eye when he got a flash of a dark haired woman but he couldn't see her face. When he felt Sam's arms around him he tensed up before he relaxed " hey you okay Sam asked" using the sheet to cover herself as she sat on his lap._

 _" Yeah i'm fine i think i had a memory flash" he said_

 _" You did Of what" Sam asked in shock  
" It don't know it' more of a who" Drew said_

 **With a renewed determination in Sam's eyes she knew what she had to do when she heard the door open " i could see why Drew likes you" Peter said in disgust. He did always like them strong and determined but your nothing like her she was an angel who he defiled he says. So i am going to do to you what he did to her he said taking his shirt off Sam silently cursed herself " it's always some crazy fuck after her.**

 **But she waited to he got closer thinking he could easily take advantage when he went to touch her Sam struck him hard rendering him on unconcioius. She then tied him to the foot of the bed taking the needle and sticking him with it taking the gun he had she looked at him one last time before she left.**

 **As she made her way down the hall she heard two men talking before she hid Sam took a deep breathe and them both as they both hit the ground. Sam waited a few minutes before taking there guns and looking for a phone before she found one on the second guy. When she recognized one of them "Sebastian" Sam whispered before bolting in the other direction.**

 **She needed to get out of here and fast she hid in a closet before making a call " come on , come on, pick up she said to herself". " Drew hey yeah babe its me she said, yeah i am I don't know i am in a warehouse i just don't know where are the kids okay are you okay. It is Peter he is behind this he was talking all kind of crazy something about defiling me like you did her. Shush Sam said i got go she said as she hung up as she heard yelling Sam braced herself because she was going to put up a hell of a fight.**

 **Before anything she looked at the phone and pressed record when she was done she heard them getting closer when the door flung open she pulled the trigger.**

 **Sam and Drew's house**

 **Curtis sat in shock you were engaged he asked ,** **"Yeah and he was obsessed with her and she never gave him the time of day they were friends" Drew answered. When his phone rang he looked at the number oddly before answer " hello SAM ! is that you are you okay did he hurt you he asked. As Curtis head flung up he text Julian to get to Drew's fast " Honey where are you" he asked.**

 **Shit! Yes the kids are fine they are safe far from here, I know it is Sam its why we need to find you he is unhinged Drew said. Sam but... SAM, SAM, SAM he said before the phone went dead "FUCK" Drew yelled as Curtisk grabbed the phone texting the number to Julian's friend.**

 **We got to find her man and fast man he was talking about raping her Drew said pacing the floor when Julian came in " what's going on did you find her" he asked. She called she is at some warehouse but she doesn't know where Drew said, But we do Curtis said looking at them.**

 **Man your boy is worth his weight in gold because he found the location were Sam made that call from pier 17 Curtis said. " Well what are we waiting for let's go get our girl" Julian said as Drew went to th closet and got his gun and let's go he said. We can call the cops on the way Curtis said , after i need answers as to why Drew said as they left they house. As they got into Julian's car Drew said to himself " i'm coming baby just hold on" he said as Julian sped off.**

 **Sonny's Office**

 **He was pissed that they were that sloppy when Jason came in " what's going on" he asked, we had Jerome but Molly saw but we had to let him go now we can't find him. "How did that happen it was a simple grab" you should have just let me handle it Jason said. I know that but i didn't want to cause any problem with you trying to reconcile with Sam he is her father. From what everyone says there estranged so I doubt Sam will miss him Jason says.**

 **But i don't believe for one second she let him any where near her kids, " I thought you said Molly didn't like him but she saw it to spare his life Jason said. I don't know from what Vito told me she was adamant they let him go she even went as far as to threaten to call the cops Sonny said. I know he helped her when the guy tried to rob her but this was different he continues.**

 **Now the problem is we can't find Jerome at all any way have you heard from Sam Sonny asked, No and i am starting to think maybe Carly was on to something Jason said.**

 **Pier 17**

 **" FIND HER NOW" Peter said shouting as he tried to stand, when he heard a gun shot as they looked at each other before rushing out the room. As they made their way down the hall in search Sam made a run for it looking for an exit ducking again when she heard them coming. When all of a sudden she heard an explosion before everything went black.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Somewhere in outside Port Charles**

 **Ava had just gotten off the phone with Julian " they found her and they are going to get her soon" she said sighing relief as the tears start to come down. You okay Griffin asked ," Yes I was running out of things to tell the poor boy he is very smart just like his mother" he knows something is going on she said.**

 **But I am said too because I enjoyed being around them they are both so sweet. Just spending this time with them makes me miss my baby girl even more and the truth is I am going to miss them she said. I think about what its going to be like when she comes back an what its going to feel like when they are gone you know and it hurts Griffin she says.**

 **Maybe after this seeing how you cared for her kids when she was there may be Sam will let you see them Griffin said. Ava chuckles she is team Sonny and Carly and I don't see that changing Ava said pouring herself a drink and sat down. You never know just keep it in mine when she gets home he said trying to be positive.**

 **Sonny and Carly are going to talk and they will wear her down to get their way not saying that my niece will give in but they are exhausting in their indignant self righteousness. Yes what i did was wrong i get that and i am profoundly sorry but it doesn't matter they do whatever they want and they get a free pass over and over again she continues.**

 **When she heard a small voice" Auntie Ava I miss mommy and daddy" Danny said, "oh my sweet boy come here" she said calling him over. Griffin moved over allowing the little boy to squeeze in " I know you do and I promise you that they will be here soon she said.**

 **I know but you said that before but mommy always calls and she hasn't he said sadly. Ava sighs not knowing what to say " is mommy and daddy really okay" he asked, Yes and they should be here when you wake up Ava said. She hugged him and held him right as the tears start to slide down her face.**

 **Pier 17**

 **As they approached the side of the warehouse Julian 's old explosives expert set off the first charge. The smoke would give us some cover Julian said putting on the bulletproof vest " Drew you find our girl he said. "No ! That son of a bitch is mine Drew said seriously. Drew listen i get what he took from you but you have your wife and kids to think about. And this building is going up in flames i want you and my daughter safe i will die before i let anything happen to either of you.**

 **Drew didn't know what it was but something in the way Julian said it had him convinced, As they strapped up " listen guys i really think we should call the cops man" Curtis says. And say what Curtis yes Sam was kidnapped and we lied because my CFO is a crazy son of a bitch who orcherstrated the whole thing Julian said. "NO! THIS ENDS NOW" Drew said we find this son of a bitch and we bring her home he has took from me more then you will ever know he finished.**

 **When they were ready they charged the building splitting up but Curtis was skeptical because of Drew's recent headaches. As they made there way through the building searching Curtis heard voices coming from the other side.** **When he struck the man grabbing him to the nearest closet and dragging him in and closing the door he looked front and back before moving along.**

 **Julian Didn't care he was shooting to kill these assholes took his baby girl and kept her from her family there was no walking away. Jail would be to good for them he thought as he made his way around gun aimed and ready when he saw too guys coming his way he shot before they did taking them out one by one.**

 **" Put the gun down now" someone shouted from behind Julian who turned around and was getting ready to toss his gun. When the man went to shoot at him Julian jumped out way shooting at him but missed he landed hard on the floor. The guy stood over him with the gun on his head and smirked but before he could pull the trigger the man was shot from behind.**

 **He Looked up " DAD" she said running Julian sighed relief he grabbed her and hugged her " Oh baby he said as she helpled him up. "Did they hurt you " he asked looking her over when some yelled " SAM RUN" he said as they took off with gunfire blazing behind them. Julian used his body to cover her " Whatever you do stay behind me you hear me " he said, she shook her head.**

 **"Where is Drew" Sam asked**

 **" He is around here somewhere but don't worry about that he is ok but we need to get you out of here" Julian replies. Where are the kids are they with Monica she asked , No Drew and myself thought it was best to send them out of town since we didn't know who took you or if they would come back. So who has my kids Sam asked , Ava has them at a place i have outside town they are safe Julian said.**

 **And before you say anything they threaten your life if we went to the cops and we were'nt going to put you at risk listen i will tell you everything and anything you want to know as soon as we get out of here Julian said.**

 **They watch their backs as they made it through the building when there was a second explosion knocking them back to the ground rendering them unconicous.** **As he continued his search when Drew walked right in to Peter who was shocked. Drew grabbed him slamming him against the wall by his neck "WHERE IS MY WIFE"He demanded.**

 **Don't you mean our wife Peter said with a sick smile when Drew squeezed his hand tighter before slamming him again. When he was hit with another headache as he closed his eyes which gave Peter an opening, He head butted Drew causing him to falter.**

 _Flashbacks_

 _They were checking a house when they were hit by enemy fire when he turned back he saw Peter with his gun in hand. He tried to tell for Matt but there was an explosion rendering them unconscious. When woke up to Matt calling his name " come on little brother" Matt said._ _As he helped Drew up just when they got up to check on the rest of the team they Some were dead others weren't they made there way through the Chaos. Before they were able to get their bearings there was another explosion knocking them clear back when came too._

 _He looked around Matt was a few feet from him when he saw Peter rise with a gun to Matt 's head Drew tried to yell but it was too late he shot Matt in the head then turned the gun on Drew before everything went black. " Matt I got something to show you giving him his driver's license" Matt looked it over and a big smile came across the big guys face. "You crazy son of a bitch you did it " Matt said, Yeah your mom took me she said she would love to share her last name with me Drew said._

 _Matt smiled "COME ON LITTLE BROTHER" he said as they walked down the street so are you going to join the navy with me Matt said. He was the first person to treat Drew like a person not some throw away kid Matt didn't care that he lived in a grouphome. Mattew Gregory Cain took him under his wing. He taught Drew everything about life, girls, how to tie a tie he even taught him how to drive a car._ _As all the memories came flooding back to him all of it all that he had endured him getting his ass kicked because is of his smart remark all of his past._

 **All of it was too much it rocked Drew at his core he remembered being semi- concious for the procedure, thats when Peter swung kicking Drew in the chest. As Drew stumbled back he remembered Sam and there kids when Peter went to hit him again. Drew knocked him back before going on the attack landing punch after punch before he was yanked off from behind.**

 **The Person Held Drew's arms behind his back as Peter landed hit after hit when they toppled over " Now its a fair fight" Curtis said attacking the guy. Peter tried to run and Drew took off after him he wasn't going to let Peter get away with it anymore. He took everything from him all the people that mattered to him his fiance his unborn child, his brother and so many more that died for his vendetta.**

 **He looked around for Peter when something hit him befor he could react thats when they were caught off guard by another explosion.**

 **Sonny's Office**

 **Max walked in " Boss something is going down at Pier 17 there was just several explosion" he said, " its that son of a bitch Julian i know it Sonny says. Anything on Julian no he asked Max shook his head nothing yet he is still in the wind the man asnwered. " I will handle i will get Spinelli on it " Jason said as he got up to leave, " Jason are you sure about this Sonny asked.**

 **If he is back in the business then he is a threat to us and my family and i won't let anyone get hurt because of him and with that he left. Sonny smiled he was back in business, as Jason left he called Spinelli but it kept going straight to voicemail so he left a message.**

 **Greystone manor**

 **"Anything" Carly said impatiently**

 **" No nothing" Spinelli said**

 **" He knew we we're following and he could be any where I know he hurt Sam i can feel it Spinelli" she said. I to think something is a misses but do you really believe that the noble seamen really hurt her he asked. Spinelli no one has saw or spoken to Sam in over two weeks not me not Jason and not you. And your going to tell me only people to hear from her are Alexis and Monica two people that have proven who that want for Sam she said.**

 **Unsinkable Molly has heard from Sam Spinelli said, come on you don't believe that anymore than i do Carly answered. He did something to her and the kids i know it Spinelli she ranted " aha i think i found something Drew bought a house not to far from Alexis lakehouse.**

 **When Carly called Jason " We got a lead on a house Drew bought" i am going to prove i was right all along she said then hung up. " Jason's on his way" as she smirked**

 **Pier 17**

 **When Julian came too he used his body to cover Sam He got up " Sam sweetheart you got get up we have to go now" he said but she didn't budge. So he checked her pulse she was still alive he looked at her then bent down and picked her up. And looked around and he finally saw an exit he made a run for it he was so relieve when the cold air hit his face. When he sat on the ground looking at her come on baby he said when she started coughing " Dad" she said trying to catch her breathe.**

 **" Hey baby" Julian said with tears in his eyes when Sam looked around where is Drew when part of the building collasped. " NO! she shouted as she watched on in horror struggling to get up " Sam stop" Julian said helping her to her feet before she passed out. Julian picked her up and put her in the car and called Lucas and said he needed his help and to got to Sam's house but tell no one.**

 **Curtis woke up to a dead guy top of him which he pushed off stumbling to his feet he needed to get out of there and fast. He knew the cops would be coming soon so he got up to look for Drew as he looked around to find Peter standing over an unconscious Drew that's when Curtis tackled him. As they fought over the gun until it went of it was all a blur when he saw Peter and someone fighting.**

 **But he couldn't keep his eyes open but before he knew it he was being helped but he could hardly hear what they were saying he just shook his head. " Come on Drew we have to get out of here" Curtis said as they made it to the exit when a shot rang out before the roof collasped before the building exploded one last time before it was engulfed in flames.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pier 17**

 **As the police and were on there way Pete text and told him he stalled them but couldn't hold them off any longer. When he saw Drew and Curtis come out when the build explode again he ran to help them to the car "Ashford get up now we got to go Now" Julian said. Trying to help both of them to there feet as soon as they got to the car Julian sped of Pete now he said on the phone taking the back alleys.**

 **On his way to Sam and Drew's house he called Ava and told her to bring the kids home after an associate told him Sonny was snooping. And he wasn't going to let Sonny or his lapdog hurt his family that bitch of a wife of his was already trying to label Drew some jilted lover. He slowed down once he made out of the general area of the explosion after some time he pulled up to their house to find Lucas and Ava and Griffin there already.**

 **Julian jumped out the car " Lucas get your sister and you get Drew Now let's go Julian said letting them in as Griffin and Curtis helped Drew. Lucas Picked up Sam Julian came back out and got Danny and took him in the house and put him in his room.**

 **While Ava carried Scout inside then went and parked her car around the corner so nobody could see it. Lucas laid Sam in the master bedroom and started he drew blood from her. As Sam came too" dad where are we where is Drew" she said confused as she tried to get up.**

 **Hey sweetheart relax I'm right here Drew is right down the hall in the guest room Sam stay here just let your brother take a look at you. I will go see how Drew is doing noticing the tears starting to well in her eyes "he is okay I promise" Julian said as he left the room.**

 **Walking into the guest room Dr. Munro tell me something he said were he noticed Drew trying to get up. " Where's Sam , where is my wife I want to see her he said pushing Griffin and Curtis out the way. Hey listen let the good doctor check you out and then you will see her.**

 **Julian had to laugh they were alike both more worried about the other then themselves. Lucas looked at his sister" what happened to you" he asked, Peter kidnapped me but it didn't make sense Sam said. As she settled into the bed after taking a much needed shower, when Ava brought Scout in tears start to come down Sam's face.**

 **When Scout "Ma, Ma" she said as Ava put her in Sam's arms " hi my sweet girl mama's here and I'm not going anywhere. She didn't have time to wonder why Ava was here she just wanted to hold her baby girl she would find out about why later.**

 **Julian came in not soon after to get her up to speed on everything " I am going to get these to the lab" Lucas said about to leave. Sam I am happy your okay he said kissing her own the cheek" dad you owe me a conversation "he said and with that he left.**

 **Ava knocked on the door Julian "we are going to go , Sam your children are amazing" she said. "Ava thank you for looking after and protecting my children she said. Your welcome it was my pleasure Ava said with a slight smile, as Ava turned to leave she stopped.**

 **Umm I wanted to know if it would be okay if I stop by and see them every now and then she asked. Sam smiled I wouldn't have it any other way and if I know my son he would ask for you so yes you can. "Really !" Ava exclaimed , yeah you know I could never repay you for what you did for them and I know you didn't have too. I may not like what you did to Morgan but I am grateful you were taking care of my kids Sam finishes.**

 **" Thank you Sam you won't regret it" Ava said she was moved by this woman ability to forgive as she nodded and left. Ava opened Danny's room door " hey my sweet boy when you wake up everything will be alright in your world" she said stroking his hair before kissing him on top his head. Julian smiled " I'm happy your okay"he said , Thank you for coming for me She said nervously as she held Scout.**

 **I know I have not made it easy for... " listen you don't owe me an apology Sam I would come for you regardless your my daughter and I love you Julian said. Sam I have screwed up so badly you had every right to feel the way you did I made a fool of you and my family.**

 **Because I chose to be a coward see but the thing is you try so hard to keep it that it falls apart anyway. So I will understand if you still don't want me around he continued but he was caught off guard when she hugged him. All he could do is smile when she looked up and saw Drew and smiled.**

 **But before they could speak the doorbell rung " who the Hell could be coming this time off night" Sam said. Dad you stay here you smell like smoke Sam grabbed her robe and went downstairs.**

 **As she opened the door to find Jason, Carly and Spinelli " Sam honey who is it oh" Drew said, " do you know what time it is" she asked. " Sam can we come in" Jason asked, it's late guys and tonight is not a good time. Sam I have been calling you for days and i can't even get a call back I thought we were friends Carly said. As they attempted to come inside but Sam stop them " Is Danny here "Jason asked, he is sleeping right now it's late.**

 **I thought so too Carly but when you try to make it seem like my husband killed me and our children that kinda goes out the window Sam replies. Jason stands by" she had reason to be worried Sam its not like you to not call" he says, as she hands Scout to Drew.**

 **Hey sweetheart he said walking away" I have been really busy new house new business two sick children" so sorry that I worried you but it's not necessary Sam answered. What's that on your was all Jason could get out" look it's late I will talk to you guys tomorrow" Sam said as she closed the door.**

 **" She is hiding something" Jason said when he got the call about the explosions at the Pier. " Spinelli I need you to look at what happened at the pier he continued. Jason looked at Carly something is going on it's like she isn't free to speak around him i will come here tomorrow when he isn't here he said. There was a massive explosion at pier 17 a night watcheman from another building said he saw a black trunk speed away. Most likely taking the back alleys and he said who ever was there did so in a hurry but he couldn't see any faces.**

 **'Do we know who owns the building" Jason asked as they got into the car**

 **" It was set up by a dummy corporation on by one Henrich Fasion" Spinelli said**

 **"ARE YOU SERIOUS THIS GUY HAS BEEN RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSE THIS WHOLE TIME" Jason said angrily punching the steering wheel. How long has he owned that warehouse and what went down to cause it to go up in flames Spinelli. It goes back to the Night watchman he said he saw a group leave in a black trunk is what the PCPD's report say Spinelli says.**

 **Danny woke up and looked around confused when he heard Sam and Drew " Mommy, Daddy" he yelled running to the sound of their voices. Julian smiled as he ran to them almost knocking Sam down " i missed you Mommy" he said laying his head on her chest. " I missed you so much too baby" Sam said kissing him look at you your such a big boy as he slapped fives with Drew.**

 **"Auntie Ava said you would come back is everything okay now or do you have to go away again" Danny asked. Everything is fine now mommy is never going away again" she said kissing him again i will check in on you guys tomorrow" Julian said then he left.**

 **As they laid there in their bed " the place looks nice" Sam said, Molly picked out alot of the stuff that she thought you would like Drew said looking down at the kids. "Sam i remember everything my entire life as Drew Cain" he said, Sam looked on in shock " how" i mean they said the flash drive was the only way she said.**

 **I don't know but i have been having these headaches and i started to remember small pieces of events' for the last couple of weeks he said. But i remember everything while i was confronting Peter who is Henrik Faison. He killed my fiancee and my best friend Drew said with tears in his eyes, as Sam closed her eyes and sighed she reached over and hugged him before kissing him on his forehead.**

 **He wanted me to suffer because he thought that i stole my dead fiancee was his like she was property. Because i he met her first and she wasn't interested in him he became obsessed with her until i attacked him at my engagement party. Peter had some illegal dealings and i caught him i was going to our commanding officer that is when i was taken he finished.**

 **"Well that make sense now" Sam said**

 **" What does" Drew asked**

 **His ramblings about taking something from you like you did him he was going to try was all she got out when Drew stop her by putting his finger on her lips. " Us right here with our kids is all that matters he said kissing her " god i have missed you" Drew said. " I missed you to and them so much its all i thought of it is what kept me fighting i knew you would come for me" Sam said with tears sliding down her face.**

 **Shush honey its okay he said pulling her in his arms as she curled up into his side as Danny laid beside her and Scout was on Drew's chest until they fell asleep. Sam awaken by Scout who was playing in her hair she smiled " hi baby girl where is your daddy and your brother huh" the little girl smiled and pointed to the door.**

 **I took the liberty of making us breakfast before i leave i would take a personal day but i have been looking for a new COO he said. As they had breakfast in bed Mommy can we get a snowmobile Auntie Ava and Griffin let me ride it Mommy its so fun Danny said. " Oh really now well mommy is just going to have to talk to Auntie Ava about that buddy" Sam said as she ran her hand through his hair.**

 **She was happy to be back with the loves of her life she felt like she missed so much Scout had gotten so big. And Danny my god she though he just sprouted up there as she watched her small family this is all that mattered to her. But she would have to deal with her pass and his baggage the thought of her husband being in jail for no reason or them trying to kidnap her father she would have no more of the guessing on where her loyalties lie.**

 **After Drew left to go to the office she smiled at her babies and got up and got dressed and got them ready, Mommy has to go the office but Grandma is going to stay with you i will be back soon**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **She walked into the hotel to the front Desk as Carly looked up and smiled " Carly we need to talk and now would be that time" Sam said.**


	13. Chapter 13

**General Hospital**

 **" Hey babe i have that file that you needed" Brad said walking up to Lucas and handing it to him. " Thanks babe" Lucas replied as he read it through " Shit is this true" he asked. Yes it is Brad replied, Lucas put his finger over Brad's lips shush say nothing to no one he said as he left.**

 **As he got on the elevator " hey Sam its Lucas we need to talk asap it's important he said into the phone. Kim looked suspiciously she pulled out her phone" Hey it's me why haven't called me back call me so I know your okay i love you bye. She went after Brad " hey how is every thing " Kim asked " hey Dr. Nero what's going on Brad said heading back to the lab.**

 **"Is everything alright with Dr. Jones" she asked**

 **" Yeah everything is just fine I was just giving him a patient's results is all but thanks for the concern Brad said as he walked off. She tried to figure out if they had been found out or not and where he is.**

 **Kim didn't have time she was going to meet Julian for Lunch who she had been trying to get information about Sam and Drew for months. As Lucas walked to his car he was grabbed from behind help me they said before falling to the ground. When he looked down he was in shock of what to do, with this guy who was bleeding out.**

 **He pondered for a second as he looked down at the guy helping him up into his car " Hey dad i have a present for you were can we it needs to be private" he said looking at the guy. Before driving off to find his sister but he would drop this piece of garbage off.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **" Carly we need to talk" Sam said as she approached when Carly looked up and so her " Oh my gosh i was so worried about you. When we couldn't find you we thought he did something to you she said getting ready to hug her. That is when Sam put her hands up " that is when you had the bright idea of having my husband arrested. For something you know he would never do Carly because you know Drew will never hurt me or the kids" Sam said.**

 **Come on Sam i figure you finally came to your sense and left him and he snapped he was acting all possesive Sam. He told me that i wasn't Scout's god mother anymore and i thought wait what is going here and i tried to call you but you didn't answer Carly says.**

 **So you just automatically he hurt me i text you Carly i was busy i was sick and so was i for that matter. And he is right your not Scouts god mother anymore Carly your not his friend your Jason's friend and you have made it crystal clear that your not. By having him arrested without causes' Sam said angrily.**

 **" You weren't answering any of our several calls Sam for all we knew it was him texting us and Julian picking up the kids screamed red flags" she answered.**

 **Sam looked at her in disbelief " look him he is him now like you don't know his name SAY IT CARLY HIS NAME IS DREW. AND HE IS MY HUSBAND WHO I LOVE VERY MUCH WHO I CHOSE TO HAVE A LIFE WITH AND IF YOU SAY WE ARE FRIENDS YOU NEED TO START RESPECTING THAT. THAT IS WHY DREW AND I FEEL ITS NECESSARY TO HAVE MAXIE AND CURTIS AS SCOUT'S GODPARENTS I'M SORRY CARLY. But your recent behavior just proves we we're right to do that because you had my husband arrested for no reason.**

 **And as far as Julian he is my father and i am entitle to forgive just like Michael for gave you and Sonny for what happen to A.J. Julian has proved more then you will ever know that he has changed and is making an effort to stay out of trouble Sam finishes.**

 **" Oh really come on Sam you don't believe that anymore then i do Julian isn't capable of change and you know it" Carly says indignantly.**

 **'Why is that Carly because he is some how less then you and Sonny are you two are deeply flawed but i accept you just the way you are knowing what you have done. To me over the years and i have chose to forgive you why not my own father i have done several that i was forgiven for. So i can see it in my heart to forgive him that is my right not yours or Sonny's to have a say in Sam replies.**

 **As Carly threw her head back exasperatedly " you can't be serious so your really going to allow him back in after everything he's done" she says in disbelief. " Yes Carly i am he isn't less then any of us and if you want to keep this friendship then i suggest you respect that Sam says.**

 **" I don't think Jason will want Julian around his son" the woman says as Sam began to walk away but stopped. Sighing Carly i don't care what Jason has to say he will just have to deal with it Danny loves his grandfather she answers as she leaves.**

 **Just as she was leaving Jason and Spinelli comes in " Sam" Jason said looking , umm can we talk he asked. Looking between him and Spinelli " For years now Spinelli i have given you a pass because i thought we were friends and i made excuse for your treatment of me. Thinking it was because you looked up to Jason but you were never my friend it has always been about Jason and you know what its fine.**

 **But i will not have you or anyone hurt my family at all your were another who accused my husband of hurting our children and why Spinelli. Because you and Carly are both to deluded to think i can want more for myself and my children. UNDERSTAND THIS I LOVE DREW THAT IS THE REASON WHY I MARRIED HIM HE PUTS ME FIRST HE TAUGHT ME THAT I MATTER IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THEN I CAN'T HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE. You should think about she said walking around him and Jason purposely.**

 **When he spoke " you are my friend you are one of the reasons i am the man i am today fair Samantha" Spinelli said with tears in his eyes. As Jason put his hand on his shoulders trying to calm the young man as he went after Sam as he waited for the elevator. "You know Spinelli and Carly both love you Sam i don't know what has happened to you but was all Jason got out.**

 **Sam laughed " What happened to me Jason did you ever ask what happened to us while you were gone. And what happened to me i learned what my worth was so i won't accepted being last on anyone's list. You want to know what happened to me OUR SON WAS KIDNAPPED MULTIPLE TIMES AFTER YOU WERE GONE. I HAD TO DO IT BY MYSELF I ALMOST LOST HIM TO CANCER WHEN HE WASN'T EVEN A YEAR OLD.**

 **And if it wasn't for my father i don't want to think about what could have happened to him, i have learned to live and love MOST IMPORTANTLY I LEARNED TO LOVE ME. I learned that i didn't need you to live my life yes i loved you Jason and part of me will always. But i am not that girl anymore who is sitting around waiting for you to notice me to give me a little bit of your attention until the next crisis arrives that needs your undivided attention.**

 **As he stood in complete shock his Sam was gone in her place was someone he didn't even know. This isn't you Sam you don't need to change to fit anyone you were perfect just the way you were" Jason says. She chuckles " your missing the point i didn't change to fit anyone i learn to be comfortable in my own skin. I learned to truly stand on my own two feet and take care of myself and i have two kids who need a mother.**

 **I take my life seriously now because i want to be there for them and watch them grow up " Sam said getting in the elevator. " Goodbye Jason" she says as the door closes closing that chapter of her life open to new possibilities. Picking up the phone to listen to her messages realizing that her brother called.**

* * *

 **Charlie's Pub**

 **Lucas pulled up in the back where he met his father " look what i found in the hospital parking lot" he said opening his car door. Julian looked in shock " SON OF A BITCH does anyone know he is alive" he asked.**

 **No! Lucas answered looking at the man in disdain**

 **" Good keep it that way because he kidnapped your sister he is the only loose end i will take care of it act like you did see him. Pete i want you to go through gh hospital surveillance and make sure no one sees my son with this piece of shit Julian said hanging up the phone.**

 **'Why don't we just tell the cops the truth' Lucas asked**

 **And prove Carly's point that i went missing no this has nothing to do with her "Sam said from behind them walking over to her father and brother. Looking down at the man before she started to kick him continuously when Julian stopped her " go home and be with you kids let me handle this you go back to the hospital" he said looking at his older kids.**

 **Lucas lead Sam away as they drove to her house to clean out his car so there was no trace that Peter was ever there. After they sat on the sofa " oh yeah why i was calling you i have new for you Lucas said.**

 **Sam looked at him strangely " what's up you said it was important"**

 **He took a deep breathe " because it is important and i think its best you see your doctor really soon Lucas says. Just as Drew walks in looking between them " what's going on" he asked confused. Stretching for his hand " he says he has something to tell me and it important" Sam said bringing her attention back to Lucas as Drew sat by her side.**

* * *

 **Several days later**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Jason was out with Danny taking him for ice cream with Carly as Sonny and Jason talked business. Seeing as they found Peter's body and it was confirmed by gh that he was Henirich Faison. And that he was the son of Alex Devane and Cesar Faison that is how he knew their every move.**

 **"AUNTIE AVA" Danny shouted as he ran over to hug her as Sonny, Carly and Jason looked on in confusion. Watching him hug her " Hey my sweet boy how are you" Ava said bending down in front of him.**

 **As Danny smiled " Good my mommy said i might be able to get a snowmobile when we go skiing but we have to wait until after the twins are born" he said excitedly before covering his mouth. Watching Sonny ,Carly and Jason's expressions were priceless as Ava smirked " i guess the cats out the bag huh" she said laughing.**

 **Stay away from my son, Danny come over here buddy" Jason says glaring at Ava**

 **The boy looked on in confusion " did i do something wrong daddy" Danny said as the tears start to form in his eyes. Ava sighs " no you didn't sweet heart go ahead buddy go back to your daddy i promise you will see me later" she says kissing him on the cheek. " No he won't Jason said giving her the death stare all she could do was smirk and laughing by Danny love you buddy she said walking away.**

 **Love you too Auntie Ava he replies as Sonny and Carly shook their head simultaneously.**

 **" What the hell is going on with Sam" Carly whispered to Jason.**

 **He watched Ava leave as he looked at who looked sad " No buddy you didn't do anything you wrong, does your mom know that Julian let's you see Ava" Jason asked.**

 **'No " Danny answered not understanding the question, " do you mean do i see her at grandpa's house he asked.**

 **Yeah" Jason asked**

 **No i see her at my house when she comes over my house and sees me and Scout" Danny says.**

 **Your mother let's you see Ava" Carly asked in complete utter shock, just as Sam stepped off the elevator. As they looked up Danny took off running to her with Drew behind her as he hugged her. Sam looked at them strangely " what's going on why are you all looking at me like that" she asked.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **" Why is everyone looking at me like that , hey my sweet boy" Sam said smiling down at Danny. As Drew looked around the table when he high five Danny then ruffling his hair then taking him away from the table, " we just saw Ava who my son ran to " Jason said perplexed.**

 **Oh this is what this is what the strange look was about" Sam said**

 **Carly and Sonny 's heads jerked up in disbelief " after everything she has done to everyone to Morgan you have her around Danny why" Jason said. Sam looked at him strangely" you don't have to remind me i was there Jason and she saved your life and she didn't have to either. So you should be the last one to judge anyone look we have all done stuff we regret.**

 **You threaten to kill me once and i forgave even though looking back on it i don't know why i did that maybe i didn't love my self enough or whatever the case was. "WHAT YOU SON OF A BITCH" Julian said taking a swing at Jason when Drew stopped him him. Whispering something in his ear as he looked back at his grandson before taking a step back.**

 **And you killed your son's biological father and you covered it up i remember he disowned the two of you not talking to you for months. He even went as far as changing his name to Quartermaine my point is is that we have all done things we regret and was forgiven for. " You can't be serious Sam Ava doesn't deserve forgiveness from anyone" Sonny said, and you do Sonny you hurt the people you supposedly love over and over again.**

 **But they forgive you over and over again what makes you better then any one else Sam says. " Wow are you serious Sam this is Ava we are talking about she doesn't need to be around anyone's children" Carly says. As Jason looks on in shock " Ava was there for me in a time where i need and she has shown me she is genuine as far as my kids are concerned" Sam replied.**

 **" SHE KILLED MORGAN" Jason said staring at Sam in disbelief, I was there Jason Drew and I investigated his death ourselves. And no she didn't kill Morgan Jason did she mess with his meds that lead to his death yes but Olivia killed Morgan Sam said. His head jerked up in shock " That is Jason's son Sam and i am for damn certain he doesn't want that bitch around and you can't be okay with this" Carly said looking at Drew.**

 **I mean i get it you don't like Jason and you are mad at Sonny and I but really Ava and Julian she continued. Drew shook his head " Carly i support my wife's decision which is hers to make if she forgives her father he is her father. And i am not mad at you or Sonny you got your friend back i'm happy for you but Ava was in the right place at the right time.**

 **She stepped in when we needed someone so i can't ignore that she could have choose not to but she didn't Drew says. And what's that Drew because i asked if everything was okay right Jason said agitated. " So what happened that has you two sing her praise because last time i checked you didn't like her anymore then i do he said starting to approach him.**

 **Which made Drew laugh when Sam stepped in " It doesn't matter what the situation was she was there when we needed someone and stepped in and helped that its. And Danny likes her so i am not going to deny him anyone who loves him or he loves" she says. Sonny smirks in disbelief " Ava doesn't love anyone you know this Sam" he says shaking his head.**

 **She loves both Danny and Scout in her own way does she have her faults of course she does we all do. But it doesn't change the fact that she is human like everyone else Sam says before turning to walk away.**

 **" I guess Jason is going to have to speak to Diane" Carly said when she turned her back. Sam smirked " that would even be smart of him now would it seeing as how he is knee deep in mob business" she said shaking her head as she walked away.**

 **Julian walked over to Jason " you even think of taking Danny from her i will make you sorry" he said bumping him as he walked away.**

* * *

 **Alexis's Lake house**

 **She stayed on the couch holding Scout in her arms as she started to fall asleep. " Hey there grandma's sweetheart I am so happy your mommy is back and safe with us. Grandpa kept his word this time which is good because your mommy and daddy were blessed with two more just like you Alexis said kissing her.**

 **When when someone rang the bell looking down at Scout " I wonder who that is" she says. After putting her in the playpen she opened the door "Julian what can I do for you" Alexis asked. She could tell he was keyed up " Did you know that son of a bitch Morgan threaten to kill our daughter" he said seething with anger.**

 **" WHAT ! Alexis said in complete shock, our daughter the mother of his son Danny I...I...I.. can't believe that no he wouldn't do that. I mean my god he has his faults and Lord knows he has plenty but he would never she rambled on. Well that son of a bitch did Alexis Julian said pacing. When did this happen why didn't she tell me this she said, he stopped and faced her.**

 **Because she said it was years ago when they broke up BUT THAT SON OF A BITCH has the gall. To threaten my little girl but she doesn't want me to hurt him but I got to tell ya I so want to Julian said. Just as he noticed Scout sitting up in the playpen looking up at him smiling he knelt down and picked her up.**

 **" Hey sweetheart did grandpa wake you up I'm sorry" he said looking down into here innocent face as he began to walk around with her. Smiling " You woke up because you knew what could get grandpa to relax right just seeing your little face. Yeah you did right Scout i am going to be here for you any time you need me okay i am going to do right by you and your siblings right.**

 **In that moment Alexis realized why she had fell in love with him though he was a mobster but just watching him with his grandkids was his shining moment.**

* * *

 **Sonny 's offices**

 **" So its been a few days what are you going to do about Sam because Jason i am telling you man. You can't have that bitch around your son i am telling you this she is a murderous bitch. As you can see i hardly have her around Avery and that is why and its your right as his father to protect him.**

 **Even if his mother refuse to see Ava for who she really is Sonny finishes, Jason pours himself a glass of water. " I don't know what to do Sonny i can't just up and take him from Sam i am just getting to know him. He doesn't have that bond with me as he does with Sam i try and take him he will resent me for it he says.**

 **Sonny shakes his head " well you can't just do nothing you have to put your foot down you can't let this continue. Or we just get rid of the problem by getting rid of Ava and no one will be none the wiser" he said. When Carly came in " Hey Son... Oh hi Jason please tell me you spoke to Sam with assine idea that Ava is some pillar of Virtue she says.**

 **"We were just talking about that "Sonny says.**

 **Shaking her head " I am telling you its Drew Jace he is in her ear he is trying to under cut you because he has been Danny father. But he is not you are and you need to have your voice be heard you know Sam better then he does you know this isn't her idea Carly says as Sonny shook his head. That is when Jason got up and left as they looked at each other " i hope he can get through to her" she says.**

* * *

 **Sam and Drew's house**

 **Drew answered the door " Jason what can i do for you this evening" he asked staring at him. I need to speak to Sam" he answers, when he heard her in the background shouting " is that the pizza" she asked.**

 **No it isn't " Drew responds letting Jason into the house , Jason what are you doing here Sam asked. When Julian saw him " My daughter asked you a question what are you doing in her home" he said.**

 **" Dad its okay" she says placing a calming hand on his shoulder as he glared at the younger man. When he saw Molly, Kiki and T.J came in with Scout who was in her snow suit "Sam you have a speed demon out there" T.J says with a smile. As she laughs " I know he loves it who else did he beat" Sam asked, when Kiki says " he beat me then Molly and T.J.**

 **He and my mom are running high as your mom trying to keep them from going any faster she continues laughing. Sam he is pretty fast but i hope Dr. Munro can beat them Molly says, as Jason tensed up just the thought of her with his son.**

 **What are you talking about" Jason asked looking at Sam, Snowmobiles Drew and i got two of them you didn't get my pictures i sent you them. As he went for his phone checking his messages smiling when he saw the pictures.**

 **Just then Danny and Ava came in " And we remain unbeatable thank you very much ladies and gentleman " Ava said with a smirk. While her and Danny high five each other " Daddy" he said as Jason glared at Ava when he felt the boy tug on his jacket.**

 **" Hey buddy did you have fun" Jason asked as the little boy shook his head excitedly, yeah me and Auntie Ava beat everyone even mommy Danny says. Nope no way jose i get my rematch because i got a bad start" Sam says as the boy laughs. When Drew came in with the pizza with and Lucas and Brad behind him " Pizza is here " he says.**

 **Danny go take off you jacket and wash your hands buddy Sam says as she passed Ava glass that made her smile. " Thank goodness" Ava says as both woman greet Brad and Lucas " Does your mom know your here with them" Jason asked. I am a grown man Jason and if i want to have my father in my life that is my business" Lucas replied.**

 **As Jason just shook his head " Sam can we talk" she rolled her eyes and lead him to the kitchen. " Look i'm not trying to control you Sam but i can't in good conscience ignore what she has done. i can't and i won't have her around my son i owe that to Danny to do everything in my power to protect him from people that will hurt him.**

 **How can you just do that you knew Morgan you watched him grow up Sam and now she may have not killed him but she put him in that car that ultimately ended his life Jason said.**

 **Sam watched him for a second then shook her head " tell me something Jason did you say anything to Elizabeth about having Franco around Jake. No right so what gives you the right to come into my house and tell me who i am allowed to have around my child in my home She fired back.**

 **" I am not telling you who you can have around him Sam but Ava and Julian i mean come on you couldn't stand him now over night your having family dinners with him. But Sonny and Carly can't be Scout 's godparents THEY ARE MY ENEMIES SAM" Jason said.**

 **They are not Scout 's godparents because they went out their way to hurt her father. Tapping her cheek then you have quite the predicament don't you because their mines and Danny's family she said with a shrug.**

 **That is when Lucas came in the kitchen after listening " Enough Jason don't you ever talk to my sister in that tone. We get it you don't like Ava and Julian guess what we don't like the things that they have done either but both Sam and i decide to forgive them and that is our right. Now you don't have to like it but you don't get to come in and have a say Lucas said staring at him.**

 **Lucas its okay , Now i get it Jason you are use to me always agreeing with you your enemies are mine but that isn't the case. And i know it irritates you because you expect me to fall in line and in the past I have done just that . So you don't have to make any difficult decisions BUT JASON THESE AREN'T THOSE TIMES I AM NOT THAT WOMAN ANYMORE.**

 **That woman who would do anything to be with you no matter what it cost sacrificing for our relationship so you didn't have to but i am done with that. And i didn't have a family of my own so you were my family but i have my own family now they are not perfect. Scratch that they are down right a train wreck but they are my train wreck.**

 **If you don't agree that is fine but like Lucas said its my choice who i have around my children and like it or not they are my family. That is what you like to say right everyone is entitled to there own choices right this is mines.**

 **Now if anything happens to my father or my aunt i will know it was you and act according.** **So if you want to stay for dinner and make your son happy well your more then welcome but if not you know where the door is Sam said leaving the kitchen with Lucas behind her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ava's apartment**

 **After a long evening at the gallery she was happy to be home she was picking up Avery in the morning. The moment she opened the door she knew it had been tampered with. And if that wasn't a dead give away the chill in the air went down as he put her pursed down and turned on the light.**

 **" Hmm Jason what do i owe this dubious honor of you breaking into my apartment by the way is a crime and i could have you arrested she said with a grin. As he stood stoic as he glared at her " You could but we won't live to make that call. Now i am only going to say this once stay away from my son you see him you go the other way do you hear me" he said deadly serious.**

 **Watching her go to the drink car and start to make herself a drink " why would i hurt him like that and why would you want me to hurt" she says. Sam may be blinded by who you are but i'm not i know you will only bring him pain in the long run" he replies.**

 **Shaking her head " right some could say you brought my niece a world of pain. Didn't you threaten to kill her once so do you get off judging me huh. It amazes me that the three of you put yourselves on this pedestal when you have done just as much dirt as me" Ava says pouring herself a drink.**

 **As she sat down " oh shit where are my manner would you like a drink Jason" she crossing her legs. Sonny told me what you did to A.J framing him for Connie's murder Jason said. Right is that what he told you but I didn't shoot A.J to death Sonny did. She was to confident like she didn't have a care in the world something was off he thought. " Like i said stay away from my son because if i have to come back here we will have a problem" he says as he left. She smirked as he stormed out he took out his phone and called Sonny " hey we have to meet" he said hanging up.**

 **Ava looked around as she tapped her chin then shook her head and locking her down and going to bed.**

* * *

 **Greystone Manor**

 **Following morning**

 **Hey i paid Ava a visit but something was off she was to confident like she knew something i didn't" Jason said. Sonny listened " then chances are she is up to something and we have to get rid of her and soon. Did you get her to back off of your son" he asked, No she threw it back at me on how i have done things wrong in the past as well Jason replies.**

 **Groaning " we need get rid of her and soon before your son or my daughter get hurt" Sonny says. Yeah but how are we going to do that in her apartment or the gallery " Jason asked, i don't know it will probably have to be the gallery were anyone can walk in Sonny answers. What are we going to do about Sam she told me to my face if something happens to Ava she knows were look he said.**

 **' Come on Jason is she bluffing you have to talk to her i don't know what happen to her but i don't believe for one second she will go to war with us for Ava or Julian" Sonny says. " I don't know i think she is Sonny there was something in her eyes i have never seen when she said it. She's changed alot Sonny she is letting Drew and Ava talk here into this but i know Ava didn't help them for no reason he says.**

 **Shaking his head " did you find out what Ava did to get Sam's unwavering loyalty" Sonny asked. As Jason paused " no i haven't and every time i asked she says it doesn't matter but she is grateful" he says. Neither knew Carly was listening " like hell you have every right to know especially if it involves your son Jason you have to put your foot down" she says storming out.**

* * *

 **Aurora Media**

 **After leaving the house hastily Carly made her way to the new offices of Aurora media storming into the building. "Excuse where is Sam at i need speak to her now" she demand, i'm sorry but Mrs. Cain is in a meeting right now the woman said. As Carly slammed on the elevator door " I don't give a damn what she is doing she owes me an explanation" she said going upstairs.**

 **When she got to the floor she saw Drew shaking hands with a gentlemen as he left storming by him. " HOW COULD YOU DO THAT SAM WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS RIGHT THEN HOW CAN YOU BE MY FRIEND. AND ALLOW THE WOMAN WHO MURDERED MY SON AROUND YOUR KIDS. I MEAN REALLY WHAT DID AVA DO TO GARNER SO MUCH GRATITUDE FROM YOU" she ranted.**

 **As Sam just looked at her " Carly stop your making a scene" smiling at them before dragging her off. Causing her to pull away " we are friends Carly unless you did something to hurt my family again i don't see why we shouldn't" Sam replies. "Then explain to me how you can be that cold " Carly said crossing her arms as Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Carly i am not breaking bread with Olivia and i wouldn't or did you just dismissed what i said before. We have all done horrible things unspeakable things to others yourself included Carly to your own son none the less. But i don't see you still paying for that so why should Ava or my father spend the rest of their lives paying for their wrong doings.**

 **When you or nor anyone else is paying for theirs its a little hypocritical don't you think Sam replies. " Wow are you serious because i was genuinely sorry for the things i have done you can't say the same about Ava" Carly responds. Looking at her incredulously " how do you know are you in her head or her heart No you haven't " Sam says.**

 **Sighing why are we still having this conversation Carly its my choice now you don't have to agree. I haven't always agreed with your decisions but i respected you to make them i hope you will do the same for me she continued. "You want to talk about respect Sam what about Respect for Jason when he told you he didn't want Ava around his son huh" Carly says.**

 **Shaking her head " you act as though what you and Drew say overrides what he has or his wants Sam. I'm mean come on do you dismiss him that much just to make Drew feel good you would have never went for that before so why now. Why now because your husband is that damn insecure and he feels the need to get back at me and Sonny.**

 **So he goes and gets Ava and Julian she continued, Carly me forgive my father or Ava has nothing to do** **with** **Drew but with me it was MY choice not his. And he choose to support MY decision in doing so and this has nothing to do with you or Sonny. I don't base my decision making on what's good for you now Danny has always loved his grandfather.**

 **Julian is apart of him if you forgot and as far as Ava Danny he adores her and she adores him its that simple. If i banish her he will be hurt and will ask question Jason just has to live with being uncomfortable he does it with Franco. Now i have to go i have work to do so i will call you so Avery can come over Sam said getting up.**

 **Wow really you know what this isn't over Sam! Carly said storming out as Sam shook her head. When Drew knocked on the door " you okay how did that go " he asked as he made his way in. It was Carly being Carly slamming in to get her way and slamming out when she doesn't get her way she said with a shrug. He nodded" she really thinks its my fault huh" Drew said, yeah they want their way and they aren't getting it.**

 **But i can't look at Ava the same way she protected our children and she didn't have to but she did. She kept them safe and gave them love and support when i couldn't be there for them so how am i supposed just forget that. I CAN'T DREW as much as Ava has done and that is the truth do you see how he lights up when she comes around Sam said.**

 **Drew smiled "i think its a mutual thing because she has two daughters and she got to do boy stuff" he said. I know she is so enthralled with all of it she said with a smile " gosh you should have seen them on the snowmobiles" she continues.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **She came in infuriated " pour me a glass of scotch" Carly said, as Jason stops her " its not going to help " he said. We just have to find a way to get rid of the problem he said, Jason she has to have something over Sam because this doesn't make sense she says. Why all of the sudden she is BFF's with Ava Jerome no she has to have something on Sam or Drew she continued.**

 **Shaking his head " I don't know Carly but i know its something big and something had to happen" Jason said. I mean seriously Peter winds up dead and Drew doesn't care on why he did what he did just like that no i don't believe it Carly says. Unless Drew killed Peter and Ava knows and that is what she is holding over their heads. But that can't be it Carly because Sam would gladly want Ava dead if that was the case he said.**

 **"What do you mean" she asked, that day i went by the house and Ava and Julian were there she said something like if anything happens to them she will know it was me and act according. Now that doesn't sound like someone who is being blackmailed Jason says, are you serious she said that it worse then we thought she said. It's something else and I need to find out what it is before we do anything but. I need Sam to see me as an ally not an enemy**

 **When Sonny walked over hanging up the phone " how did it go with Sam" he asked with a grin. It was as if she is walking around blind she won't see reason and Jason i am telling you it's time to start thinking about getting Danny Carly said. As he shook his head " No Carly if i go to war with Sam there is no telling how it will go " he argued.**

 **As Sonny smiled " you won't have to worry about it for long i have somethings in the works i promise you she won't see it coming. And we will rid ourselves of her for good and my daughter will never have to remember her at all he said.**

* * *

 **Ava's gallery**

 **Several weeks later she just finished arranging the final pieces from the crate stepping back to look at it not hearing the person come in. As he pulled his gun shooting her twice in the back as she dropped to her knees. Leaving just as quick as he came not knowing someone was watching him.**

 **Moments later Kiki came in " MOM, MOM YOU HERE" she said as her eye went wide as she ran over to her mother. Seeing all the blood just as the EMT came in " her pulse is thready " Kiki said as they moved her back. To tend to Ava " Mom come on open your eyes please " she said with tears streaming down her face.**

 **As they rushed her out of the gallery somewhere across town he got the message that it was done. Smiling as he broke out the champagne for the occasion all the while not knowing that someone was on to him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drew and Sam's house**

 **As Sam was in the kitchen getting dinner started she heard the door close " hey baby girl daddy's home" she said with a smile. Watching Scout light up as Drew came into the kitchen "hey honey" he says kissing her then Scout. " So how did it go in Michigan with Matt's family" she asked, it went great it was good to see them.**

 **Next time we will all go or I will invite them out here because we are going to be busy the next few months he said rubbing her stomach. When her computer beeped as she stopped to check it her eyes widened with shock. " Son of a Bitch I warned him and they decided to bite then so will I" she said.**

 **" Sam honey what happen" Drew asked as he looked at the screen as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Just then Kiki called her frantically " stay there Kiki i will be there as soon as i can" Sam responds as she hung up. Go I got it from here he says washing her hands kissing him and Scout " Danny is with Molly he should be back soon" she says rushing out.**

 **Soon as she got in the car she made a call before she sped off to get to the hospital sending a text to her father and brother. Who was on a romantic weekend with his husband they had recently decided to adopted so they wanted to get away for a bit. When he phone rang " hello yeah do you have him restrain him by any means necessary yeah bring him to the police station.**

 **Yeah i will be there in 15 minutes yes i have it okay thank you so much it was greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Sonny ,Carly and Jason were all smiles as they sat enjoying there meal as Carly had the waitress bring over a bottle of champagne. He smiled and kissed his wife " you will be the only mother she knows from now on" Sonny said. When they saw Sam step off the elevator and headed their way Carly shook her head.**

 **"Well this should be interesting" Carly said drinking her champagne, hey Sam what's going on is everything okay Jason asked. What Ava finally showed her true colors and you finally see her for who she really is. And your going to do a much need apology i will even not say i told you so Sam Carly said.**

 **But Jason saw something else in her eyes " No i am not by the way Carly i am here to give you two one chance before i leave this table" she said pulling up a chair and sitting down. " Ooohh where celebrating she said picking up the bottle of champagne before setting it back on the table. As Sonny shrugs " yeah we are celebrating life " he says with a grin, but something in her eyes Jason just couldn't break.**

 **Sam nods her head before turning he attention to Jason " i told you that if anything happen to my father or Ava that would know it was you and act accordingly right" she says.**

 **" I don't know what your talking about Sam" Jason says, as she continues to nod her head before cocked her head to the side. " Do you think i am stupid Jason that right now Ava is on her way to general hospital with two bullets in her back. I mean it doesn't take rocket science to figure out who did it really she isn't in the mob anymore so who would go after her right.**

 **You did break into her apartment a few weeks ago telling her to stay away from Danny Sam says. " Did she tell you that i told her what i told you I DON'T WANT HER AROUND MY SON and you still haven't told me why your making it okay for her to be around" Jason says. Yeah well you know your right well since you put it that way while you had Drew arrested so men tried to kidnap me and they almost did and Ava stepped in.**

 **But i didn't need to tell you anything Jason because you should have trusted me to do what is best for the my children. And that is besides the face she didn't have to stay and comfort the kids while i took care of the person as they were all in shock .When she chuckled " No she didn't tell me that as a matter of fact i saw it for myself because see i took it upon myself to wire her apartment and the gallery for surveillance. But you already knew something was off come on Jason your not that stupid she continued.**

 **" Ava was shot i didn't know that we have been here this whole time all these people can't attest to that Sonny said smugly. In which Sam only smiled " see i knew you would say that but i also have the guy you hired to kill Ava my security team has him. Caught him just as he was boarding your private plane she said looking at him straight in the face.**

 **As Carly shook her head " Are you serious Sam as much as we have been through together this is what your going to do to our family" she said with disgust. In that instant they saw something in Sam's eyes that they had never seen before as she chuckles coldly. " Family right like you having my husband arrested for killing me and the kids because i didn't answer your call in allotted timeframe. I mean seriously i remember wanting so bad for you accept me now for the life of me i can't think why.**

 **Are you forgetting that they Ava is my family as screwed as she maybe and no i am not doing this for Ava i am doing this for her daughters. BECAUSE HER DAUGHTER FOUND HER IN A POOL OF HER OWN BLOOD I MEAN ARE YOU THAT FUCKING CRUEL. JUST TWO YEARS AGO SHE FOUND HER FATHER THE SAME WAY BUT DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO THAT YOUNG WOMAN.**

 **Off course you don't so here is what is going to happen you either go to jail because and lose it all or you give Ava custody of her daughter and your going to back off and let me live my life the way i choose Sam said. Sonny eyes grew dark " Your bluffing" he said as his jaw clenched, " Oh really you think so are you a betting man Sonny because i can assure you i play to WIN.**

 **I warned Jason that i was joking i'm sure he told you because he didn't agree and you know she said turning to Jason. I find it mind boggling that you just got your life back and this is at the forefront of what your doing. Your not taking the much needed time to get to know your sons " i mean when you died you thought Jake was dead and you come back and he is alive.**

 **And do you bother to get to know what happen what he went through what Danny went through. Danny had cancer Jason OUR SON WAS GOING TO DIE AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO SAVED HIS LIFE. MY FATHER THE MAN WHOSE BAR YOU TWO JUST HAD ATTACKED SAVED OUR LITTLE BOYS LIFE. Tell something Jason do you go to Elizabeth about Franco as you do me about Ava no right because he is still breathing Sam said.**

 **Jason sat dumbfounded " he had cancer" he said in a faint whisper, yeah he did theses are things you would know if you even bothered to get know them. So what's it going to be Sonny , Jason" looking between the men" your probably texting Spinelli right now.**

 **Having him hack my computer but don't bother because i have hard copies of Ava's shooting your breaking into her apartment and threatening her life she finishes. Just as Sonny was about to speak Carly did " No Sam your bluffing no deal but i tell you Sam you want to come for my family you got another thing coming" she says.**

 **That is when Sam pulled out her phone showing them the video with post dates and everything am i still bluffing Carly Sam says. " You won't do that to me or to Danny and Jake" Jason said confidently, shaking her head using the kids isn't going to work Jason because i told to your face that i would. " I mean really what has gotten into to you Sam we are supposed to be friend you said we where but here you are threatening to destroy our family" Carly says.**

 **"Yes like what is being done to Kiki right now i didn't do this you guys did Ava would have make or break on her own if she was that spastic. That is what she does according to you all now i know your brain is doing over time thinking how could you get this right recording. Do you set up an accident killing me and my unborn children and then come to my funeral telling my mother your oh so sorry for her lost Sam replies.**

 **Sonny sucks his teeth " I can have you in jail for shooting me Sam" he said as Jason looks on in shock. Yeah but it was well documented that i was sick what is your excuse for having this man shoot Ava in the back she answers. " You shot Sonny why would you do that" Jason asked but deep down he just felt out of the loop on so many things.**

 **You have until the end of the night to make a decision or i will give Jordan everything i have and with that Sam got up and left.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **As they rushed Ava into the Griffin looked on in shock" Kiki what happened!" he asked coming over. I...I...I...I don't know i was going to meet my mother for dinner and when i got there that is how i found her the young woman stammered out. The young woman stood shaking with her mother's blood on her hands.**

 **"I am going to take care of this okay " he said as he ran of behind the gurney as Kiki covered her mouth and cried. She didn't know how long she sat there when Sam put her had on her shoulder. That is when Kiki looked up as the tears slid down her face all she did was wrap her arms around her as she cried.**

 **Taking a deep breathe Sam whispered shush " its going to be okay i don't know how but it will be i promise" she said soothing the young woman. Rocking her back and forth that is when Julian rushed in " I got your message and i got here as soon as i could what happened to my sister" he asked. When he looked down at his nieces hands that was stained with blood looking up at his daughters eyes.**

 **" Is...Is...Is... that Ava's blood " he asked as Sam shook her head yes while she comforted Kiki. Julian's fist clenched " son of a bitch" he said shaking his head but kept his temper in check for his nieces sake. Before sitting down next to Kiki " Its going to be okay your mother is strong " he says kissing her on top of her head as they waited**


	17. Chapter 17

**Greystone Manor**

 **" I'm calling her bluff Jason i can't believe she would turn on any of us after everything we have been through. And i am sure is hell is not giving up my daughter to Ava you have to fix this" Sonny said. Look Sonny don't do that i know Sam she would never turn her back on family and that is what you are FAMILY.**

 **Let me talk to her there has to be away to get through to her I didn't know she was this deep in. We need to know what it is that Ava got Sam's unwavering loyalty all of a sudden Jason says. " She won't take my daughter or put me in prison those are my options and none of them are good enough. AND I SURE AS HELL NOT GIVING THAT BITCH MY DAUGHTER YOU BETTER HANDLE THIS JASON BECAUSE I WILL. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH SAM BUT I WILL REACT IF SHE CONTINUES TO PUSH THIS" Sony spat angrily.**

 **"I am not going to let it go that far just think Sonny this is Sam we are talking about none of this make sense" Jason says. He stood staring out the terrace doors " i know it doesn't Jason but she seems very serious to me. And she knows what Ava has done and still refuse to see that bitch got what she deserved and her kids are better of with out her" he responds**

 **We all know that but right now we need Sam to see that and she isn't just give me some time to work this out alright" Jason said as he go to leave. " Where is Carly i know she came in with us" Sonny asked, I am right here i just went to check on our girl she is sound asleep in her room.**

 **Where she belongs Sonny i can't see her not being here with us our family is being attacked by someone we considered family. This doesn't make sense i can't lose you or her this can't happen Carly said with tears in her eyes. Jason's eyes widened " what are you trying to Carly Sam is pregnant with twins what am i supposed to do " he asked. " I'm not saying anything Jason but she is a threat to our family" she answers.**

 **" It's not going to come to that Carly" he says**

 **That is when Sonny looks over " what if it does because i'm not giving Ava a damn thing Jason and if you can't get her to see reason what other choice do i have" he says. As Jason looked in shock " we get the footage we find where she is keeping the shooter taking Sam out isn't an option she is Danny's mother" he said.**

 **Yeah who she let's around Ava against what you want and thinks its okay i don't want this anymore then you do. But this might be necessary because she has me dead to rights and i am not going to jail again Sonny says.**

 **He shook his " I know that Sonny Sam is just as stubborn as any of us but i already have Spinelli on the footage. So we just need to find the shooter and the head of the security team that she hired Jason said. Neither noticed Carly slipping out the room while they strategize away to get out of this.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Julian paced the floor back and forth " dad come sit down your pacing is giving me a headache" Sam said. As Kiki dozed on Sam's shoulder, Julian sat down looking at his niece sadly. " You know i don't know how much more lost she can take if anything happens to Ava this is going to kill her" he said. She smiled looking down at her younger cousin " she might just surprise everyone with just how resilient she is" Sam replies.**

 **" Hey Julian i came by as soon as i heard " Kim said hugging him , thanks we are just waiting to see what's happening he replies. As she sat down next to him " i will wait with you Oscar is by a friends house tonight" she says. When they saw Griffin coming there way as they nudged Kiki awake " How is my mom" she asked rubbing her eyes.**

 **It was touch and go for awhile but we don't know how the bullets affected her back. We were lucky that it missed her spine but we have to wait for she wakes up. Right now we need to pray that she wakes up and that is if she wakes up he says, can i go sit with her Kiki asked.**

 **Sam looked at her watch sending a text just then Carly stormed " If you think you i am going to sit by and let you destroy my family bitch you got another thing coming too you. And just so you know Sam pregnant or not i will make you pay" she finished when Julian had enough of her, her husband and his errand boy getting up. " What the hell are you doing here Carly to what celebrate my nieces losing there mother and i will tell you this once threaten my daughter again i will make sure you regret it.**

 **And you know what you can go and tell your husband i will make sure his ass get thrown in jail he sends anyone to trash my bar again" Julian said. That is when Sam stepped in " Dad its okay Carly will get just what she deserves goodbye. Go and enjoy the your family while you still have it because anytime now it can be taking away from you" Sam said turning to walk away.**

 **But Carly tried to go on the attack but Julian grabbed her as Sam smirked Kim sat in shock " she is pregnant did he go through with it" she thought to herself. She needed to find out if their plan worked they knew it would destroy Drew and now with Peter dead. There was nobody to run this operation Faison and Peter are both dead she shook her head.**

 **Smiling to herself she could use this discord between Carly and Sam and when the time was right she would see. Sam shook her head " attacking me isn't going to changed anything Carly i gave terms and it wasn't agreed on. Now i don't want to do this and i sure as hell don't enjoy it but you guys are leaving me no choice.**

 **Pushing Julian away as he stood in front of his daughter " No choice Sam there is always a choice you are just making the wrong one" Carly said. Chuckling " the wrong one for who Carly because it doesn't benefit you so its the wrong one give me a break Sam replies. " Wait what is going on you know who shot my mom" Kiki asked as her and Griffin turned around.**

 **Trying to save it " No i don't but i heard about it like everyone else" Carly said, then what are you arguing about with Sam" she said walking over. With Griffin behind her already figuring it out " he did it didn't he" Griffin asked moving closer to Carly as well. " No he didn't but Sam here thinks he did and i came her to tell her to back off of my family. Whatever happens to Ava is on her she has crossed alot of people an you know that Kiki you being one of the many" Carly asked.**

 **Just then Jason came " Carly what are you doing here go home your kids need you" he said pulling her back. " Hey errand boy tell your boss next time face me like a man" Julian says as Jason stopped as Max and Milo took Carly. He turned and walked over to the older man " I would be real careful who you pushed now you saved my son thank you but you are still my enemy " he said.**

 **" Why am i your enemy i don't even know you and you literally just dropped out of the sky i had no dealings with you. So what you are really saying is that i am Sonny's enemy and by extension yours am i right. See you have no reason to hate me because you don't know me Julian says, as Sam looked at Jason. When Jason turned to her " You have a choice to make our family or his choose wisely because you know what i am capable of" he said.**

 **Sam smiled " i know just what your capable of Jason question is do you know what i am capable of" she said with a raised eyebrow. " I know you Sam i know your heart and i know you care about family and if you do this there is no going back. It will destroy your family your sisters , Michael will all be affected Jason said.**

 **She smirked " Nice touch but i already spoke to my sister she is okay and what about the people that are affected. What about Danny because Drew text me awhile ago that Danny read it on the tablet it popped in a notification. That he clicked on by accident while he was on his reading app for school and Drew had been avoiding telling him all night.**

 **Until i got information on how she was doing and do you know what he was crushed Jason what do i tell him Sam said. That is when he froze " you didn't think of him did you of course you didn't did Sonny think of how he will tell Avery. The problem is no one ever thinks of the children says tapping her watch " time is wasting" and she walked away.**

 **" Sam, Sam ! " he called to her as she walked away with Kiki as Julian shook his head " she sees you for who you really are. And i am glad she is with the better brother because you don't deserve her you never did oh and you ever threaten my daughter again and prison will be the least of your problems with that he walked away as well. They had placed security at Ava's door no one was allowed inside but the doctor and the nursing staff.**


End file.
